OBSESION
by bigi43
Summary: Impuesto por su padre, Draco junto a sus amigos fuerzan a Hermione en una relación sexual, él nunca se olvidará de ello...
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

OBSECIÓN

PRÓLOGO.

Hacía una semana que la batalla final había terminado, Voldemort triunfal ganador había logrado que "el elegido" cayera en su trampa, Harry Potter había caído en un sueño profundo del cual ni el más optimista de los magos creía que iba a despertar,

Voldemort era el líder del mundo mágico y todo aquel mago de sangre pura que no se convertía en mortio jurándole lealtad eterna, era esclavizado, y los magos sangres sucias eran muertos sin piedad.

Capítulo 1

Draco contemplaba indiferente la alegría de Lucius y de Bella ellos esbozaban una felicidad infinita a diferencia de su madre que tenía una calma espeluznante y miraba resignada a los otros mortios, sin poder siquiera sonreír cuando Draco fue a interrogarla:

-madre, estas muy seria, disfruta como lo hace papá,

-sí, él está feliz, solo que a mi no me guata que mueran magos y ellos…

-madre, no son magos, son sangre sucias, le interrumpió el rubio,

-lo sé pero eso no significa que tú y tus camaradas tengan que matar…

-madre, sólo son sangres sucias, no merecen vivir, -le espetó iracundo,

Lucius iba caminando hacia ellos,

-Draco, Zabini, Spenser, Nott, vengan conmigo les tengo una sorpresita, dijo el mortio llevándose a los chicos hacia un recinto apartado,

-¿Lucius qué pasa?, gritó Narcisa, ¿a dónde los llevas?,

-a divertirse, mujer, tú no te metas,- le espetó,

Draco miró con furia a su madre, esa costumbre de sobreprotegerlo lo sacaba de quicio, pero no le dijo nada sólo la fulminó con la mirada, y salió raudo detrás de su padre,

Lucius le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le susurró, -hijo lo vas a disfrutar, la tengo reservada para vos, y lo miro con una sonrisa perversa…

Al entrar al recinto vieron una persona atada a la pared, cuando con un movimiento de varita Lucius encienden la luz todos vieron de quien se trataba,

-Granger, susurró el rubio,

-sí hijo, salvé por unas horas -sonrió- a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter para que tú y tus amigos se diviertan con ella, eso sí -dijo mirando a los muchachos- Draco como líder debe ser el primero y el último en someterla, luego me encargo yo de matarla,

Los cuatro muchachos sonrieron mirando a Hermione con lujuria, Draco avanzó hacia ella y luego de desatarla la agarró de los pelos llevándola hacia una mesa que se encontraba a un costado mientras el resto de los chicos lo victoreaban y Lucius se marchaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

CAPÍTULO 2

Los cuatro muchachos sonrieron mirando a Hermione con lujuria, Draco avanzó hacia ella y luego de desatarla la agarró de los pelos llevándola hacia una mesa que se encontraba a un costado mientras el resto de los chicos lo victoreaban y Lucius se marchaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Draco era muy brusco con la castaña, quien gritaba despavorida, la tiró sobre la mesa boca abajo y empezó a rasgarle la ropa con una mano, mientras con la otra la presionaba fuertemente contra la mesa impidiéndole levantarse,

-suéltame maldito, suéltame, gritaba Herms,

-Granger… entre más gritas mas me éxito, le decía Draco mientras todos los demás reían ante la escena,

-déjenme en paz, suéltenme lloraba la chica,

-Blaise, alcánzame wisky de fuego, o se lo piensan tomar todo ustedes?, le recriminaba el rubio a los demás que estaban, desde hacía tiempo emborrachándose,

-toma, le alcanzó Blaise una botella,

El rubio que tenía a la castaña ya sin ropa sobre la mesa, tomó la botella…

-Granger, no quiero ser egoísta, le susurró mientras le tiraba el líquido de la botella sobre su cuerpo,

Al sentir la bebida sobre su cuerpo la castaña se paralizó, sólo de sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor y espanto, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella, luego que Lucius la atrapara cuando trataba de esconderse junto a otros sangres sucias en el ministerio, pensó que moriría rápido, pero estar ahí, sin varita a merced de esos cuatro mortios era peor que la muerte,

Draco se tiró frenético sobre ella bebiendo el wisky que recorría su cuerpo, lo lamía con la intensidad de un sediento, la chica desfallecía, la tensión acompañada del peso del rubio que con pequeños movimientos se deslizaba embebiendo el líquido, hacía perder de a momentos la conciencia, dejando a sus nublados ojos que sean testigos de la humillación clavándolos en un punto fijo de la habitación,

-tengo que resistir, tengo que resistir, se repetía, a sabiendas que lo peor todavía no había llegado,

-que estas murmurando?, sangre sucia, le espetó Draco, y en una especie de anuncio le susurró, -ahora vas a ser mía- y la penetró de la forma más grotesca que su estado de excitación y embriagues le permitían,

-hay!!, se quejó la chica, que no pudo evitar gritar a causa del dolor de la embestida,

-pero si la rata de biblioteca es virgen!!, anunció el experimentado mortio, -todos los demás ya en lo máximo de su excitación, volvieron a vitorear-,

-déjanos divertirnos un poco a nosotros!! Reclamó Zabini desesperado por empezar con su participación,

-es cierto, ustedes también, están invitados dijo sonriendo una vez explotado de placer,

-Blaise te toca a ti, anunció el rubio,

Y así fueron pasando uno por uno, borrachos no sólo de bebida sino también de lujuria, la embistieron todas las veces que pudieron, hasta que su cuerpo de hombre les dijo basta, y por supuesto como su padre se lo había dicho Draco Malfoy no sólo fue el primero, también fue el último en someterla, a esa altura Hermione no era mas que un cuerpo flácido, su mente en blanco sólo pudo detectar que todo había terminado cuando vio al último mortio caer dormido sobre la mesa a su lado, la chica pensó en la posibilidad de escapar, pero ni un solo músculo le respondió y ella también se rindió ante lo inevitable, cayendo en un sueño profundo del cual no quería despertar.

Capitulo 3

… su mente en blanco sólo pudo detectar que todo había terminado cuando vio al último mortio caer dormido sobre la mesa a su lado, la chica pensó en la posibilidad de escapar, pero ni un solo músculo le respondió y ella también se rindió ante lo inevitable, cayendo en un sueño profundo del cual no quería despertar.

Draco fue el primero en despertar, miró hacia todos lados y pudo ver entre el desorden, los cuerpos dormidos esparcidos de sus compañeros de aberrantes aventuras, también la escasa luz le permitió ver el cuerpo desvanecido de Hermione,

-Granger, murmuró en desconcierto, aunque de inmediato se acordó de cada minuto de la noche pasada, no se arrepentía de lo hecho, era exactamente lo que Voldemort y su padre esperaban de él, y a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía se puso a pensar en como había empezado todo…

Flash Back.

Estaba nervioso, había recibido una carta de Lucius anunciándole que iban a iniciarse como mortífagos muy pronto, recién eran los primeros días de clase del 6º año y nunca pensó que su padre iba a colaborar en el cambio de rumbo de su vida, si bien él siempre fue una persona fría y calculadora los acontecimientos lo llevaron al límite de su ser.

Al otro día Spenser, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson y él tenían que ir a media noche al bosque Prohibido a realizar su iniciación, si bien Narcisa se opuso y rogó de mil maneras a su marido para que su hijo que a su entender "no estaba preparado todavía", no fuera iniciado, los cinco chicos partieron a media noche tal como lo habían estipulado, al llegar se encontraron con Voldemort rodeado de sus más eficientes mortios, fueron puestos en fila y uno por uno era marcado por el mismísimo señor tenebroso, luego de eso hicieron una especie de celebración dónde Lucius le informaba las dos primeras misiones que le eran encomendadas, y para su horror, una era pero que la otra,

-hijo, el señor Tenebroso te honra con su confianza, la primera misión es para probar el nivel de acatamiento a sus órdenes, la segunda es la misión más importante que se ha dado a mortio alguno espero no lo defraudes,

-no lo haré padre, contestó el rubio altanero,

-bueno hijo acá te digo tu primera misión, la otra te le encomiendo mañana,

-dígame de una vez padre, qué tengo que hacer,

-hijo el amo sabe que tú y Parkinson son novios desde niños y que a tú manera tú le tienes cariño,

-y eso que? Preguntó confundido,

-bueno es que debes llevarla engañada hasta la cabaña –y le señaló una pequeña cabaña que estaba a unos metros de ellos- junto a tus amigos y tienen que violarla tantas veces como les sea posible,

Draco lo miraba perplejo,

-sólo así mi señor sabrá que tu le eres fiel y obedecerás todas sus órdenes,

Draco respiró hondo, y frunciendo el ceño llamó a los otros cuatro y les señaló el camino hasta la cabaña, el rubio nunca olvidará lo ocurrido ahí, auque los otros amigos al principio no querían por no entender lo que pasaba, al ser explicado como un mandato del amo, todos acataron, Pansy primero lloraba sin poder creer lo que le pasaba, pero cual camaleón al entender la situación empezó a disfrutar de ello, pasaba de uno al otro como aturdida, tratando de gozar al máximo y de hacer que ellos también gozaran, a ver si así, Draco no se sentía tan culpable,

Al otro día fueron felicitados por Voldemort, y le dieron la 2º misión, durante el curso del 6º año Draco Malfoy debía encontrar la forma de matar a Dumbledor…

Fin del flash back

Draco vio como Lucius entraba al cuarto,

-veo que lo han pasado muy bien, le dijo

-sí padre,

El hombre se acercó donde estaba la castaña y le tocó la garganta buscando signos vitales,

-valla, veo que hasta han hecho mi trabajo, rió el mortio, y sin decir nada ni dar tiempo al rubio a reaccionar levito el cuerpo de Hermione y lo sacaba des recinto,

-¿dónde la llevas? padre,

-esta muerta, la llevo al depósito dónde están todos los cadáveres de los sangre sucias, en unas horas los llevan al crematorio, ¡tantos juntos apestan créeme hijo!!,

Draco no le contestó, se levantó rápidamente y fue tras él, no podía creer que la castaña hubiera muerto.

Capitulo 4

-esta muerta, la llevo al depósito dónde están todos los cadáveres de los sangre sucias, en unas horas los llevan al crematorio, ¡tantos juntos apestan créeme hijo!!,

Draco no le contestó, se levantó rápidamente y fue tras él, no podía creer que la castaña hubiera muerto.

Draco veía el cuerpo de la castaña ir levitando, rígido no quería ni siquiera pensar que ella había muerto por culpa de las atrocidades del día anterior, tenía que asegurarse, lo mas seguro era que Lucius le estuviera mintiendo, y al llegar al recinto de cadáveres le lanzara un Avada, sí eso debía ser, seguramente a su padre le atraía la idea que el Señor tenebroso pensara que su primogénito había liquidado a una impura, por lo cual lo inculpó, -

Sin dejarse ver ingresó al recinto que estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver a su padre para no tropezarse con él, el mortio tiró el cuerpo de la castaña en una pila de cadáveres y se fue, Draco se dirigió a correr unas cortinas y dejar entrar unos rayos de luz solar, el bao era insoportable no podía respirar no obstante subió hasta la cima y con mucho cuidado dio vuelta el último cuerpo, la imagen ahí vista iba a acompañarlo por el resto de su vida, Hermione parecía dormida, su cara era angelical con los ojos cerrados, lo que le comprobaba al rubio que no había fallecido a causa de una maldición imperdonable, los rulos tapando parte de la cara, Draco quedó estático solo atinó a acomodarle el pelo detrás de la oreja y darle un pequeño beso en la frente, en un gesto de ternura tan inusual en él, como irrepetible, sintió un ruido la puerta se abrió,

-Draco ¿qué haces acá? Preguntó Parkinson que acababa de entrar,

-solo vine a ver al cadáver de Granger,

La morena pudo advertir en el tono de voz de su ex novio, el dolor que el muchacho nunca iba a admitir, y mirando con pena hacia la pila de impuros, pudo apreciar un cierto movimiento…

-Draco te estaba buscando porque tu padre te espera en el comedor,

-vamos, entonces,

-no yo debo esperar al recolector, el que se lleva todo esto, tu sabes…, dijo la chica,

Draco miró por última vez hacia los cuerpos y se marchó sin decir nada,

En cuanto el chico se fue Pansy tomó su varita y bajó el cuerpo de la castaña hasta dónde ella estaba,

-Granger!! Granger!! Despierta, le decía nerviosa,

Pero la castaña no reaccionaba, entonces empezó a tratar de encontrar signos vitales,

-vamos, Granger, te vi moverte, vamos,

Pero no ocurría nada…

La morocha temerosa que la descubrieran ya iba a depositar el cuerpo dónde estaba cuando al poner su dedo sobre el cuello de la chica nota un pequeño latido,

-por Merlín, si estas viva, dijo la morena en voz alta,

Entonces pensó en llevarla hacia los sótanos dónde estaban los esclavos de la mansión, ahí la dejaría y que ellos hicieran lo que pudieran, lo decidió en un segundo, no era de ella ser una heroína y salvar vidas de impuras, pero la cara de Draco al saberla muerta le hizo sacar todo el coraje que tenía, lo haría por él, tal vez no era mucho, tal vez no era nada, pero era lo único que una escoria como ella podía hacer, y sin pensarlo dos veces llevó el cuerpo por innumerables pasillos hasta los subsuelos, rogando no encontrarse con nadie.

Capitulo 5

Entonces pensó en llevarla hacia los sótanos dónde estaban los esclavos de la mansión, ahí la dejaría y que ellos hicieran lo que pudieran, lo decidió en un segundo, no era de ella ser una heroína y salvar vidas de impuras, pero la cara de Draco al saberla muerta le hizo sacar todo el coraje que tenía, lo haría por él, tal vez no era mucho, tal vez no era nada, pero era lo único que una escoria como ella podía hacer, y sin pensarlo dos veces llevó el cuerpo por innumerables pasillos hasta los subsuelos, rogando no encontrarse con nadie.

Bajó hasta una habitación que le era conocida ahí sobre un catre hizo descender el cuerpo de la castaña, le volvió a tomar el pulso e hizo una pequeña sonrisa –está viva, pensó- y se alejó en busca de alguien que pudiera quedarse con Hermione, la morena caminaba a pasos acelerados cuando se acordó quien estaba siempre en la cocina entonces se dirigió hasta ahí,

-Lunática, necesito hablar con vos, dijo sin preámbulo al entrar a las dependencias de las cocinas,

-mi nombre es Luna, dijo la rubia sin siquiera mirarla,

-bueno como te llames, sígueme, le ordeno,

La rubia realizó un ademán a la elfina que estaba con ella para que se encargara de todo hasta que ella volviera, la elfina asintió con la mirada,

Luna empezó a caminar detrás de Parkinson, y casi la choca cundo la morena de golpe frenó,

-mira, ella está viva, yo sólo la pude traer hasta acá que siga viva va a ser tu responsabilidad,

-no se de que hablas, no entiendo, le decía la rubia con mirada perdida,

-escucha Lunática, baja de esa nube y acciona, que es tu responsabilidad, le gritó la morena mientras la sacudía de los hombros con una mano y con la otra abría la puerta dejando ver a la rubia la figura de la castaña,

-Hermione, gritó Luna,

-shiiiiiiiii le dijo Pansy quieres ponerla en El Profeta, no seas tonta, cállate,

-lo lamento, dijo la rubia corriendo hacia Hermione,

Pansy estaba muy nerviosa, ya había tardado mucho tiempo, que explicación iba a dar frente a Lucius, ¿ y si el recolector de cadáveres no iba, y alguien se daba cuenta de la desaparición de Hermione?, por Merlín, tenía que desaparecer de ahí,

-escúchame, yo me tengo que ir, cámbiale el nombre inventa algo, tú eres especialista en eso, que nadie sepa que es Granger, recuerda para todos Granger está muerta,

Luna miraba a la castaña con un profundo amor, y rápidamente hizo aparecer mediante "un áccio" un maletín lleno de medicamento no por nada había estado a punto de recibirse de medimaga, la morocha empezó a marcharse,

-señorita Parkinson, dijo Luna,

-dime, dijo la morena dándose vuelta,

-gracias, le espetó la rubia,

-sálvala, dijo la morena con una triste sonrisa, y se marchó.

Luna prontamente se dio cuenta de la situación se estaba desangrando, tenía una fisura en la vagina, la fisura era pequeña pero tanto tiempo sin cura… lo remedió en un instante y le dio una pócima de sangre para recuperar la perdida, ahora sólo tenía que descansar,

La rubia cerró con un hechizo la habitación y fue en busca de Ginny, ella trabajaba en el campo y seguramente ya había vuelto para la cena, tenía que encontrarla para darle la noticia ambas habían estado muy preocupadas por no saber nada de la castaña, y ahora gracias a " Pansy " iban a estar de nuevo juntas…

Draco había regresado a la habitación dio un portazo y los otros tres mortios empezaban a despertar…

-y Granger, dijo Nott, te la llevaste toda para ti, le espetó con enojo,

-no digas estupideces ella estaba mal,

-y cómo no iba a estar mal con las perversiones de Spenser, afirmó Nott,

-¿qué perversiones?, espetó Draco,

-ya sabes le gusta … e hizo un ademán con la varita,

El rubio se transformó –maldito, qué le hiciste?

-¿no entiendo? Gritó Zabini, viendo a Draco golpear sin piedad a Spenser,

-es que como el imbesil no está muy bien dotado usa distintos objetos… contestó Nott,

-¿está muy mal?, preguntó Blaise,

-está muerta!! Dijo Draco en un susurro.

Capitulo 6

El rubio se transformó –maldito, qué le hiciste?

-¿no entiendo? Gritó Zabini, viendo a Draco golpear sin piedad a Spenser,

-es que como el imbesil no está muy bien dotado usa distintos objetos… contestó Nott,

-¿está muy mal?, preguntó Blaise,

-está muerta!! Dijo Draco en un susurro.

-muerta!! Gritó Zabini, ¿Granger muerta?

-¿y qué? , sólo era "Granger una sangre sucia" respondió Spenser con cara de asco,

-sí, pero, su vida era mía y yo sólo decidía cuando y cómo matarla, le gritó a la cara Draco, mientras lo empujaba haciéndole caer al piso,

Blaise miró al rubio con reproche, sabía que auque nunca lo admitiera, Draco no le hubiera hecho daño, es más estaba seguro que el rubio estaba afectado por la muerte de la ex Griffindor…

-¿estas seguro que era ella,? Tal vez tu padre te mintió…

-no, Zabini, yo mismo dí vuelta su cadáver … tenía una cara angelical, no era un Avada, y sí, era Granger, dijo apenado,

Lucius apareció por la puerta,

-ustedes tienen una nueva misión, tienen que ir a Hosmade, hay información que en Las Tres Escobas, se esconde un grupo de sangre sucia, tienen que atraparlos y también si hay magos sin marca tienen que traerlos a iniciarse,

-esta bien, dijeron todos, al momento que agarraban sus capas y sus máscaras plateadas para partir hacia el pueblo…

--

Los magos sangre limpias eran tatuados con una marca tenebrosa, distinta a la de los mortios, la marca mucho más pequeña significaba que no eran sangres sucias, ni mortios, pero que estaban bajo el poder y las órdenes de Voldemort, ya que éste usaba esas marcas para llamarlos y obligarlos a hacer lo que él quisiera, auque los magos sangre limpia seguían en poder de sus varitas, las mismas no podía contrarrestar el poder del llamado del amo, ninguno de los marcados hasta el momento había podido dejar de cumplir una orden directa de Lord Voldemort, por eso era tan importante el hecho de estar escondidos y no haber sido marcados.

--

-Ginny, Ginny, ven conmigo, gritaba Luna llevándose a la pelirroja a la rastra,

-pero…que haces Luna, estoy realmente muy cansada, se quejaba la chica,

-ven Ginny es importante, le decía muy alegre la rubia,

Ginny decidió ir tras ella, y cuando llegó al cuarto…

-por Merlín!! exclamó cerrando la puerta tras ella con innumerables hechizos,

-¿Cómo llegó acá? ¿ que le pasa? Hay que esconderla!! Dijo Ginny ya aterrada al entender la situación,

-la trajo Parkinson,

-¿que?

-bueno al decir verdad si no fuera por ella Hermione estaría muerta, afirmó Luna,

-por Merlín, hay que esconderla,

-sí eso mismo dijo ella, "que para todos Granger estaba muerta", "que le cambiáramos el nombre e inventáramos algo",

-sí claro… piensa Ginny piensa, se decía la pelirroja mientras se frotaba las sienes,

Un apellido… tiene que ser sangre limpia… que tal Watson, hay una familia …

-sí sí lo se dijo Luna, me parece bien Watson, y el nombre a ver…. Hermione,

-ese no puede ser, dijo alterada Ginny,

-ya se, refunfuñó Luna … Hermione- Mione- Ermy- Emma … sí, sí ,¿que tal Emma?!

-a ver.. dijo Ginny… -"Emma Watson", suena bien…

-en cuanto despierte le diremos su nuevo nombre dijo totalmente ilusionada Luna…

--

Habían llegado a Hosmade, todo era como siempre, los cuatro mortios se presentaron con las capuchas y las capas aterrando a todos los habitantes del lugar, estaban en plena requisa cuando Draco se quedó petrificado mirando por la ventana…

-¿qué pasa? Le preguntó Zabini,

-ya vuelvo, dijo el rubio y se fue de la taberna corriendo,

Corría con todas sus fuerzas por las distintas callejuelas del lugar, iba persiguiendo a una muchacha que escapaba muerta del miedo del mortio, una muchacha de unos 20 años, delgada de estatura media con una larga cabellera castaña…


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 7

-ya vuelvo, dijo el rubio y se fue de la taberna corriendo,

Corría con todas sus fuerzas por las distintas callejuelas del lugar, iba persiguiendo a una muchacha que escapaba muerta del miedo del mortio, una muchacha de unos 20 años, delgada de estatura media con una larga cabellera castaña…

La chica corría y Draco tras ella, al estar un poco más cerca empezó a llamarla…

-Granger, para no te escondas, le gritaba, pero la muchacha parecía no entenderlo, a la vuelta de una esquina logró alcanzarla la tomó con decisión y al girarla la besó, la chica se había quedado estática al pensar que iba a matarla…

-tú no eres Granger, le espetó el rubio al separarse de ella,

La muchacha se fue al verse libre y Draco quedó ahí confundido…

-Draco!!, lo llamó Zabini que lo había seguido,

El rubio se encontraba agarrado a la pared, parecía hechizado…

-Draco!! Draco!!

-no… no pasa nada, solo que creí ver a alguien…

-vamos no hay nadie, le dijo el moreno y se lo llevó hacia la taberna,

Draco estaba molesto consigo mismo así que le ordeno a todos dejar el lugar y se desaparecieron, cuando llegaron a la mansión el rubio sin ir a rendirle cuenta a su padre, fue al establo y agarró su caballo con el cual desapareció iracundo por el bosque prohibido…

--

Hermione despertó luego de unas horas, al hacerlo sus dos amigas estaban rodeándola,

-Herms, estás bien, le gritaron las dos a la vez al verla abrir los ojos,

-chicas, ¿dónde estoy, qué hacen acá? Los mortios cuidado…

-no tranquila Herms, le dijo Ginny, estamos solas en los sótanos de la mansión, nadie sabe que estás viva,

-pero como? Si ellos me estaban…

-no lo digas, Herms, esos cerdos van a pagar, por lo pronto te creen muerta, dijo Luna,

-ustedes…

-fuimos atrapadas y por ser sangre limpia sólo nos marcaron,- afirmó Ginny mostrando la marca que tenía en el brazo-, con ella sólo nos puede controlar,

-pero yo no soy sangre limpia, dijo la castaña, en cuanto me atrapen me matará,

-claro que no amiga, desde hoy serás una sangre limpia, te llamarás Emma Watson, y trabajarás en la cocina con Luna, es mas fácil engañar a los elfos, ellos no preguntan tanto, le diremos que te trajeron de otra mansión para ayudarnos, y los mortios no saben cuantos magos trabajando como esclavos tienen,

-pero él me conoce, y si baja a la cocina, o alguno de los otros, dijo Herms afligida,

-nadie viene por aquí, y si así lo hicieran ya veremos que hacemos, Herms, digo Emma,

-vamos a presentarte a los elfos, dijo Luna ilusionada,

-puedes ir? Le preguntó Ginny al verla pararse,

-sí ya me siento mejor vamos, pero ¿cómo me encontraron?

-la señorita Parkinson, te trajo, ella te salvó, dijo luna de manera ensoñadora,

-sí fue ella, en realidad, no sabemos que bicho le picó, agregó Ginny,

¿Parkinson? Repitió la castaña y las tres chicas fueron hacia la cocina.

--

Draco cabalgaba hacia la colina del bosque, hacia correr a su caballo sin descanso, se sentía furioso,

-Granger, era Granger, la vi claro, pero si ella está muerta… Maldito Potter si él hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, ella estaría con él y con el pobretón, y no muerta, maldito Potter, maldito Voldemort, y maldito Lucius, por haber hecho de él lo que era…

Capítulo 8

-Granger, era Granger, la vi claro, pero si ella está muerta… Maldito Potter si él hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, ella estaría con él y con el pobretón, y no muerta, maldito Potter, maldito Voldemort, y maldito Lucius, por haber hecho de él lo que era…

No le gustaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo, era una angustia en el pecho, algo que no había sentido nunca y que no podía dejar de sentir, bajó del caballo y se sentó en un árbol cerca de un pequeño lago congelado, Draco siempre iba a pensar a la orillas de ese lago, pero hoy tenía mucho más que pensar, tenía ganas de llorar, sí, era eso, auque él nunca se permitiría hacerlo, auque nadie lo viera, auque estaba completamente sólo, un Malfoy nunca llora, entonces sólo se permitió acurrucarse contra el árbol y enrollar sus brazos en sus piernas, como cuando era niño y su padre lo había castigado y hasta a veces lanzado varios crucius, él solo se acurrucaba sin llorar, sin gritar… sentado mirando fijamente el lago empezó a recordarla entonces vió en su mente el día que arriba del expreso de Hogwarts, ella lo empujó sin querer haciéndole tirar todos los libros que él tenía en las manos…

"-disculpa, no te vi, dijo Hermione con voz chillona y muy colorada,

-no es nada, pero mira por dónde caminas, le regañó el rubio,

-Draco Malfoy, se presentó,

-Hermione, Granger"

Al poco tiempo ya era inseparable de Potter y Weasley…

También recordó cuando la llamó sangre sucia en segundo año y le deseó la muerte, una sonrisa se formó en su cara al recordar el golpe del tercer curso, y lo hermosa que estaba en cuarto, quinto, sexto y hubiera estado en séptimo, con sus amigos si en sexto, Voldemort no lo hubiera manipulado para matar a Dumbledor, -Merlín, pensó, todo hubiera sido distinto si el viejo loco estuviera vivo… y todo fue mi culpa, Snape lo mató por mí, para que Voldemort no me matara por mi fracaso, si tan sólo me hubiera pasado al lado correcto como Dumbledor me dijo ese día, él me dio la oportunidad de cambiar el destino del mundo mágico y no supe verlo, Merlín, Potter hubiera triunfado y ella estaría viva, viva, viva… y ningún estúpido mortio se hubiera aprovechado de ella, ningún ser vil como yo, la hubiera dañado, ahora ya es tarde, tarde para cambiar, tarde para remediar, tarde para ella y tarde para mí…

Entonces empezó a pensar en Granger, feliz, casada con la comadreja y con muchos hijos pelirrojos, haciendo un gran pastel de cumpleaños… no lo soportó se levantó iracundo y volvió a cabalgar, -qué le pasaba?, no podía dejar de pensar en granger… llegó a la mansión y se acostó vestido en su cuarto, hacía muchas horas que no dormía, el sueño lo venció…

" Granger corría por Hogwarts, él iba detrás gritándole sangre sucia, entonces se daba vuelta y estaba muerta..

-no!! no!! gritaba dormido,

-Draco!! Despierta!! Le sacudió Zabini,

-Granger!! Granger!!

-Draco despierta ya, le sacudió el moreno, despierta antes que venga alguien,

-Granger!! Grito el rubio despertando,

-ya Draco, olvídate de ella, está muerta, Hermione Granger está muerta, le confirmaba el moreno mientras lo sacudía…

--

Los días pasaban y las tres amigas cada vez estaban mejor, el plan para hacer pasar a Hermione por una sangre limpia había salido a la perfección, y ya era una trabajadora más, lo bueno de trabajar en la mansión Malfoy era que ninguno de los respetables miembros de la familia Malfoy tenía relación alguna con los magos esclavos ellos sólo veían a los elfos, Emma ayudaba a Luna en la cocina y por las noches planeaban una rebelión, tenían que saber cuantos habían sobrevivido, dónde estaban Harry y Ron, y del primero cual era realmente su estado de salud, ya que sólo sabían que había sido derrotado por Voldemort pero no había muerto, la alegría de Emma fue mayor cuando estando a punto de recoger una ropa sucia ve entrar a…

-Víctor…

-Hermione…

Capitulo 9

-la alegría de Emma fue mayor cuando estando a punto de recoger una ropa sucia ve entrar a…

-Víctor…

-Hermione…

Ambos chicos se fundieron en un prolongado abrazo, la castaña lloraba y el búlgaro la abrazaba con delicadeza como con miedo a que desapareciera de entre sus brazos,

-Hermione, estas viva…

-sí, Víctor, pero llámame Emma, ahora ese es mi nombre, Emma Watson una chica sangre limpia que un día conoció Ginny,

-oh, ya entiendo, todos creen que He… que tú estas muerta y que eres sangre pura, dijo algo confuso Víctor,

-sí pero que haces acá? Esta es la mansión Malfoy, eres esclavo?

-huy, He.. Emma cuantas preguntas, es que yo por ser una estrella…tú sabes, -la castaña rió, es que a Krum siempre le había costado hablar de su popularidad- tengo algunos privilegios, si bien estoy marcado, no soy un esclavo precisamente, y eso me permite trabajar para la orden sin que ellos sepa,

-¿la orden? Es que todavía existe "la orden",

-claro Her..Emma, y se pondrán felices cuando sepan que tú estas viva,

-¿quienes están en la orden?, con migo están Luna y Ginny,

-ellos lo saben, por esa razón me infiltré aquí para hacer contacto con ellas y mira a quien he encontrado,

-¿y Harry, qué saben de él, y Ron?

-mira Emma te contaré todo rápido, lo que sabemos, es que no tengo mucho tiempo,

Ron está en una misión especial, y Harry el ha desaparecido, se trata de una nueva profecía que sólo Harry y Voldemort escucharon, era en la última batalla, hablaba de la heredera de Morgana, de un anillo, y que esa no era la última batalla, que Harry despertará y se librará la verdadera batalla final, pero como solo sabemos lo que se pudo averiguar con los mortios, sabes Snape dá la información que puede, sabemos que la heredera de Morgana según la profecía será una hija de muggles por esa razón Voldemort está más frenético con las matanzas,

-pero..pero Snape, él no es un traidor? Él mató a Dumbledore,

-no, Snape es fiel a la orden y Dumbledor no está muerto.

-que??

-era todo un plan Emma, me tengo que ir, ellos tienen que saber que tú estas viva, Snape se equivocó, él puede leer la mente del rubito, ese alumno…

-Malfoy?

-claro que tonto esta es su mansión, el caso que Snape entra en sus sueños y le dijo a Dumbledor, que él tiene muchos sueños dónde te ve muerta, por eso llegamos a esa conclusión errónea, -me voy Emma espera noticias, cuídate, saludos a las chicas,

-chau, Víctor, -le abrasó la castaña y el búlgaro se alejó mirando hacia atrás,

Granger no lo podía creer, tanta información junta, lo principal era que Dumbledor estaba vivo Harry y Ron también, del resto no había podido preguntar, pero eso era suficiente, no todo estaba perdido, no todo era tan malo, ellos vivos, para luchar, para salvar el mundo mágico, la castaña se fue corriendo en busca de sus amigas tenía muchas novedades para contarles el haber visto a Víctor Krum era lo más fantástico que le había pasado hace tiempo…

--

Draco iba de misión en misión, quería mantenerse ocupado, y al mismo tiempo se ocupaba en sabotear todos los planes de los mortios, Blaise siempre lo seguía de cerca sabía que algo no andaba bien en el chico, y en ese momento lo veía nuevamente corriendo tras alguien,

-no!! por Merlín, Draco esta obsesionado, a donde va?, se preguntaba el moreno al ver a su amigo dirigirse corriendo hacia la cocina de la mansión detrás de una supuesta Hermione Granger…

Capitulo 10

-no!! por Merlín, Draco esta obsesionado, a donde va?, se preguntaba el moreno al ver a su amigo dirigirse corriendo hacia la cocina de la mansión detrás de una supuesta Hermione Granger…

Flash back

Hermione iba contenta hacia la cocina para buscar a sus amigas, pensando en su encuentro con Víctor, estaba distraída, algo inusual en ella, al entrar se dá cuenta de la presencia de un hombre alto y rubio, ella de inmediato pega la vuelta pero el ruido que había causado hizo que la persona volteara,

-Granger, gritó Draco de inmediato, la había visto a pocos metros, no tenía duda era Hermione granger,

La castaña salió corriendo, no podía creer su mala suerte, justo en medio de la cocina estaba él, y la había mirado a los ojos, con esos fríos ojos grises, corría a más no poder ella conocía muy bien la mansión así que se escabullía por todos los rincones auque se daba cuenta que el rubio le perseguía de cerca,

-Granger, Granger,

Fin del Flas back

-Draco, qué tienes? Le preguntaba Zabini mientras lo detenía,

-suéltame idiota, le gritaba Draco soltándose furioso,

-Draco, ella está muerta, tú mismo me lo dijiste,

-ya sé lo que te dije, maldición, se escapó por tu culpa, le recriminaba el rubio,

-ella no existe, ves visiones, afirmó el moreno,

Draco se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos,

-escucha, agradezco tu preocupación, yo se que le otra vez en el pueblo me equivoqué, también sé que tengo sueños perturbadores con ella, pero recién la ví, ví su cara de terror al ver que yo estaba en la cocina, ví sus ojos fijos en los míos, la ví salir corriendo y la ví escaparse gracias a tí, esfúmate, le espetó furioso,

El moreno no quiso seguir discutiendo, entendió que Draco estaba demasiado furioso como para hacerlo entrar en razón,

-Malfoy, esta bien yo me voy y no te digo más nada, pero si no la encuentras ya no la busques más, déjala descansar en paz,

Draco se fue sin darle importancia a las palabras del moreno, él la había visto, no podía estar tan loco, con decisión y un poco de desesperación la empezó a buscar, iba por todas partes, entraba y revisaba todos los cuartos, baños, depósitos,

-qué se le ofrece al señorito, preguntó una elfa al verlo ir de un lado al otro,

-busco a la señorita Granger, Hermione Granger, le dijo amable y despacio,

-ella no vive con nosotros, le aseguró la elfina,

-claro que sí acabo de verla, piensa Rina, ella es muy buena con los elfos domésticos, tiene una particular visión del trabajo de ustedes, le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa,

-no señor, dijo la elfina temerosa, las únicas brujas son las señoritas Luna, Ginny y Emma, no hay ninguna con ese nombre,

-y esas dónde están,

-la señorita Ginny, seguro está en el campo, Luna y Emma deben estar en sus cuartos,

-llévame a sus cuartos,

-por aquí señorito, dijo la elfa aliviada de no ser regañada,

Fueron caminando por los corredores del sótano de la mansión donde los esclavos dormían, al llegar a unas habitaciones pequeñas la elfa llama a la puerta,

-señorita Luna,

-me estoy bañando, dijo la chica desde el baño,

-pregúntale por la otra, le dijo despacio el rubio,

-dónde está la señorita Emma,

-debe estar en su cuarto, o en el altillo le encanta leer,

A Hermione le encantaba estar en el altillo, era un lugar secreto, y la rubia en su inocencia terminaba de revelarlo,

Draco sonrió, sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia el altillo, le ordenó a la elfa que lo dejara solo, miró la puerta trampa que tenía sobre su cabeza, con un hechizo la abrió, entró y la vió, allí acurrucada en el fondo del altillo, mirándolo aterrada estaba ella, quien desde que la creía muerta lo acompañaba día y noche, más hermosa que nunca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su obsesión, Hermione Granger.

Capitulo 11

Draco sonrió, sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia el altillo, le ordenó a la elfa que lo dejara solo, miró la puerta trampa que tenía sobre su cabeza, con un hechizo la abrió, entró y la vió, allí acurrucada en el fondo del altillo, mirándolo aterrada estaba ella, quien desde que la creía muerta lo acompañaba día y noche, más hermosa que nunca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su obsesión, Hermione Granger.

Draco se acercó despacio, la miraba fijamente, era como si temiese a que desapareciera,

-hola, Granger o debo decirte Emma?

La castaña no contestó, solo lo miraba, pero ni una lágrima salía de sus ojos miel,

-qué pasa, Granger, por qué no me contestas?

Hermione hizo una mueca de asco, lo que enfureció al chico,

Draco se levantó y fue hacia ella la incorporó, tomándola de los hombros,

-vamos no de aquí,

Luna que había salido del baño y había subido al altillo arremetió contra el rubio,

-déjala, déjala, no dejaré que te la lleves, no dejaré que la entregues, ellos la matarán, dijo la rubia tirándose sobre Hermione abrazándola y tratando de alejarla de Draco,

-yo no la voy a entregar!! Dijo Draco enojado, ambas chicas lo miraron,

-claro que lo harás, le dijo la castaña, por eso me perseguiste y me atrapaste, para entregarme a Voldemort, para que me mate por ser sangre sucia,

-no te seguí para eso, te seguí porque te creía muerta y… Draco se tomó le cabeza con la mano, no se sentía muy bien, los nervios lo traicionaban,

Hermione se quedó pensativa, se acordó que Víctor le aseguró que Snape, entrando en los sueños del rubio dijo a la orden que él tenía pesadillas de ella muerta,

-quiero hablar con Granger a solas, le dijo a Luna,

-yo no la…

-escucha no le haré nada malo, tengo que hablar con ella,

-Luna, ve que yo estaré bien, le dijo la castaña dulcemente,

Luna no quería irse, pero no tuvo más remedio,

-estaré fuera, cualquier cosa me llamas, espetó la rubia no muy convencida,

Hermione la miró y le sonrió eso dejó más tranquila a la rubia, que sin más se marchó,

-ya estoy sola, dijo Hermione desafiante,

-¿quien más sabe que estás viva? Preguntó el rubio, sin dar importancia a la cara de odio con que lo miraba la chica,

-no te lo diré, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

-necesito saber, quien esta de nuestro lado, dijo Draco sin pensar,

-¿nuestro lado? dijo la castaña levantando una ceja irónicamente,

-bueno, tú lado… tengo que saber, escucha Granger, yo no te voy a delatar, es más te voy a esconder, más vale que me creas, en realidad no tienes opción, tendrás que confiar en mí, además tú tan inteligente te haces pasar por una esclava sangre pura y no tienes la marca en tu brazo, le dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo derecho,

-lo sabemos, si alguien ve mi brazo… pero no podemos hacer hechizos sin una varita y …

-y no tienes varita, pero yo sí, dame tu brazo,

La chica le dio el brazo y en unos segundos Draco la marcó,

-ya está, le dijo, ya tienes tu marca, confías más en mí,

-sí, dijo Hermione poniéndose colorada,

-¿quien sabe que estás viva?, repitió el rubio,

-no muchos, los elfos creen que me llamo Emma Watson,

-eso ya lo sé,

-Luna, Ginny…

-quien más, Granger, dijo molesto,

La castaña dudaba en hablar, pero después de todo la había marcado,

-Parkinson, dijo temerosa,

-¿Pansy?, preguntó el rubio sin poder creerlo,

-sí, hay otra Parkinson, dijo fastidiada al ver la cara de incredulidad del rubio,

-¿cómo se enteró?

-ella me trajo, ella me salvó la vida, si no me hubiera traído yo…

-lo sé estarías muerta, bien por ella, dijo Draco,

-¿bien por ella? Repitió la castaña…

-¿quien más lo sabe Granger?,

-bueno, sólo Víctor, pero él es de confianza, aclaró al ver la cara que había puesto Draco,

-¿Víctor Krum?, pero qué hace ese acá,

-si, bueno él es el encargado de….

-no me importa de que trabaja de esclavo, dijo resentido,

-Víctor iba a informar… empezó a decir la castaña cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a contar al mortio,

-a la orden, terminó la frase el rubio,

Hermione se puso colorada, y en eso escuchan pelear,

-déjame pasar, decía Zabini a Luna,

-no, vete de aquí, gritaba la rubia,

-voy a entrar, dijo el moreno arrojándola hacia un costado y entrando al altillo,

-Granger!!, gritó Zabini al verla, estás viva.

Capitulo 12

-déjame pasar, decía Zabini a Luna,  
-no, vete de aquí, gritaba la rubia,  
-voy a entrar, dijo el moreno arrojándola hacia un costado y entrando al altillo,  
-Granger!!, gritó Zabini al verla, ¡estás viva!!.

De inmediato Draco agarró al moreno por un brazo,

-sí ella vive, pero debe quedar entre nosotros,

-estas loco Malfoy si tu padre o el señor oscuro se entera que nosotros ayudamos a una impura no sólo nos mata y tú lo sabes bien,

-lo se, pero nos arriesgaremos,

- no yo no lo voy a hacer, dijo el moreno empezando a marcharse,

-petríficus totales!! Gritó Draco hechizando al moreno,

- ¿por que haces esto?, le dijo Hermione que estaba abrazada a Luna, él tiene razón sus vidas corren peligro si me ocultan,

-mi vida siempre está en peligro, sobre todo por ser un mortio, le dijo Draco,

- ¿pero por que no me delatas?,

-por que no quiero y punto, se me antoja ayudarte, y desafiar a mi padre, los motivos no te incumben,

Hermione quedó callada era todo muy extraño, auque se sentía favorecida por el rubio, no entendía su cambio, hacía unas semanas … no quiso pensar mas solo miraba al chico pasearse de un lado al otro, como buscando una solución que no encontraba,

-escucha Granger, bueno mejor escuchen las dos, dijo mirando a Luna, Emma no puede salir de esta guardilla, han sido muy descuidadas, por eso yo la ví y también Zabini, si se repite puede ser vista por alguien que no pueda controlar y entonces ella muere, dijo frío y tajante,

-pero como voy a estar todo el tiempo encerrada,

-mejor encerrada viva y no libre muerta, le espetó el rubio, además ¿ no es que siempre te gustó la lectura, vivías encerrada en la biblioteca, te traeré libros y punto, siempre fuiste una rata de biblioteca no vas a cambiar justo ahora, le dijo con una mueca de sonrisa,

Eso enfureció a Hermione que lo miró con todo el odio que podía mirar,

-¿y que vas a hacer con Zabini? Preguntó luna para cambiar de conversación,

-ese es mí problema y yo lo resuelvo dijo levitando el cuerpo del moreno para llevárselo,

Antes de irse se dio vuelta e hizo aparecer una montaña de libros,

-esto es para que te entretengas, nada de salir, nada de recibir visitas que no sean ellas o los elfos,

Hermione lo miró y le sacó la lengua,

-lo digo por tu noviecito, el húngaro, dijo Draco y se marcho,

Tanto Hermione como Luna estaban desconcertadas pero ésta última lo llamó y le dio las gracias,

En el cuarto de Draco,

Draco desencantó al moreno,

-hay que avisarle al amo, espetó el moreno,

-tú no dices nada y sabes por que? Porque no te conviene, es que quien salvó a la impura fue tu amor imposible, tu adorada Pansy, ¿Qué diría tu amo si se entera de eso?

-pansy salvo a Granger dijo un asustado moreno.


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 13

-hay que avisarle al amo, espetó el moreno,

-tú no dices nada y sabes por que? Porque no te conviene, es que quien salvó a la impura fue tu amor imposible, tu adorada Pansy, ¿Qué diría tu amo si se entera de eso?

-pansy salvo a Granger dijo un asustado moreno.

-tienes razón, no podemos exponer a Pansy, afirmó Zabini,

-oh claro rió Draco, todo entendido no?

-por supuesto,

Tres días habían pasado Draco había sido enviado a una misión nuevamente, Zabini y Parkinson lo acompañaban, el rubio estaba callado, demasiado ausente según la morena…

Draco corría por el bosque prohibido, había visto a Hermione correr hacia el lago, las ramas de los árboles era muy espesos, y tenía todo el torso rasguñado, los guijarros de camisa que llevaba hacía suponer una batalla ardua, estaba sudando, parecía no poder más, cuando vé que la castaña es atrapada por un mortio,

-nooo!! Gritó, déjenla, suéltenla

Era Lucius, qué hacía ahí el mortio,

-suéltala maldito, suéltala,

-¿así que quieres que suelte a la impura Draquito? Dijo Lucius,

-suéltala, suéltala,

-quieres que la suelte hijo, mira, Avada Kedabra,

-no!!

Draco corrió hasta la chica la dio vuelta y la vió muerta, Hermione Granger muerta,

-no!!

-Draco, Draco, despierta,

-Zabini, Pansy, estoy bien,

-Draco solo fue una pesadilla, estás bien, recalcó Pansy,

-sí lo estoy, pero no te vallas, le dijo a la morena, quien le acarició la cabeza,

-¿me estas invitando a tu cama?, preguntó la morena,

-claro, dijo el rubio sonriendo, más aún al ver la cara de Zabini,

El moreno se fue sin decir nada,

-pobre Blaise, lo tienes domesticado ya ni protesta,

-él se lo merece, dijo la morena,

-no, no se lo merece, Blaise te quiere y tú lo sabes, solo que te gusta mortificarlo,

-¿pero si fuiste tú el que me invitó a quedarme?,

-es que no pude evitar querer ver su cara de condenado a muerte, dijo el rubio riendo y así abrasados como dos hermanos se quedaron dormidos…

Realizaron todo lo pedido por Voldemort, lo cual era sólo información específica sobre un anillo, Draco no sabía de que se trataba y eso lo ponía nervioso, sabía que tenía algo que ver con Hermione, ya averiguaría de que se trataba, regresaron lo más rápido posible, el rubio quería llegar a la mansión, ver a la castaña muerta en sueños, no le gustaba nada…

Al llegar se dirigió al altillo, mientras avanzaba iba escuchando voces,

-Hermione, estas hermosa, que suerte que te tienen escondida aquí,

-sí Víctor, pero… dime tú ¿como estás?, te vez tan bien,

-ahora estoy bien porque estoy contigo, dijo el búlgaro,

Draco entrando por la puerta trampa…

-pero que romántico, Emma, que maravilla, dijo mirándolos con furia,

-Malfoy!!, dijo la chica asustada,

-sí… yo, lamento interrumpir a la parejita, pero E-m-m-a , si en ves de ser yo era mi padre o cualquier otro mortio estabas muerta, la declaración de amor de ustedes dos se escuchaba a una milla,

-eso…empezaba a decir la castaña pero el búlgaro la interrumpió,

-él tiene razón, fue una imprudencia Emma,

-muy bien entonces vete, le espetó el rubio,

Víctor se marchó, sin mirar a la castaña,

Cuando el búlgaro ya no estaba, miró a la castaña y le dijo, tú te vienes con migo.

Capitulo 14

-muy bien entonces vete, le espetó el rubio,

Víctor se marchó, sin mirar a la castaña,

Cuando el búlgaro ya no estaba, miró a la castaña y le dijo, tú te vienes con migo.

-¿qué? Que yo voy…

-sí vamos, no voy a permitir que una niñita caprichosa ponga en peligro la vida de mis amigos y la mía, refutó el rubio,

-¿pero dónde me llevas? Gritó la castaña,

-no te importa te vienes ahora mismo, y la agarró de la muñeca le realizó un hechizo desilusionador y así la castaña no se veía ya que tomaba la apariencia del medio en el cual estaba, ambos salieron por la puerta trampa bajando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina,

-Malfoy, dónde vamos, preguntó la castaña en un susurro,

-a mi cuarto, le contestó el chico,

-cómo a tu cuarto, es muy peligroso,

-no lo es, a mi cuarto entra sólo quien yo quiero, nadie más,

Mientras iban discutiendo no se dieron cuenta que Lucius iba hacia ellos,

-Draco!! Hablas sólo, dijo el mortio mirando hacia todos lados,

El rubio empalideció, como iba a hacer para que su padre no sospechara, la castaña temblaba y él pude sentir latir su corazón…

-padre cómo crees que hablo solo, dijo fingiendo fastidio,

-hablaba con migo, dijo Pansy saliendo de una puerta contigua, -en realidad discutíamos,

-bueno eso no importa, dijo Lucius cortante,

Draco respiró,

-hijo, tienes que irte ahora mismo es una misión importante,

-recién llego padre,

-no discutas conmigo, tienes que ir por información a Hosmeade, sobre Potter, es que Rosmerta, la cantinera tu la conoces, parece que sabe algo importante, a ella le gustan los magos jóvenes, has lo que tengas que hacer para que te confíe esa información,

-sí padre, ahora salgo,

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba le estaba insinuando al hijo que se acostara con esa mujer que podría ser su madre,

-vete ya, pero hazlo con Trueno, es mejor no aparecerse,

-voy hasta mi cuarto…

-te vas ya,

-está bien, dijo el rubio y empezó a irse hacia los jardines,

Pansy corrió tras él ya que Lucius se había quedado mirando el actuar de su hijo,

Un mortio le alcanzaba a Draco su caballo, el rubio mirando a Pansy dijo,

-Granger, sube tras de mí,

-no!! yo no!! no me gusta ese animal…

-vamos Granger, Lucius está mirando yo te ayudo a subir, le dijo la morena fingiendo hablar con Draco,

-es que yo me caí de chica, y no puedo…

-sube Granger, no seas miedosa, burló Draco,

Si algo odiaba la castaña era que la trataran de miedosa ella era una Gryffindor y no tenía miedo, así que se dispuso a subir

Pansy ayudó a la chica y se subió casi al mismo tiempo que Draco, que iba a irse cuando,

-Draco espera, gritó Lucius,

El rubio miró a Pansy y ambos empalidecieron.

Capitulo 15

-Draco espera, gritó Lucius,

El rubio miró a Pansy y ambos empalidecieron.

Lucius avanzó hacia ellos, Draco trataba de mantener la calma y Herms se agarraba fuertemente de la cintura del muchacho, el mortio luego de inspeccionar detenidamente a su hijo se alejó un poco del muchacho y con la varita en mano lo apuntó,

-Expeliumm!! Gritó el mortio un haz de luz amarilla dio justo en la parte trasera del caballo quién poniéndose en dos patas salió corriendo a velocidad máxima, Draco de inmediato hizo un hechizo para que los brazos de la castaña no se soltaran, y agarrando fuertemente las riendas del animal logró estabilizarlo, sin embargo notó al momento del hechizo lanzado por su padre, que el cuerpo de la chica se desvanecía,

-tranquila Granger, en cuanto logre alejarme de la visual del maldito te ayudo,

No obtuvo respuesta por loo cual en cuanto ingresó al bosque prohibido y le vegetación lo cubría detuvo al caballo,

-Granger, gritó haciendo el contra hechizo desilusionador,

La castaña estaba desvanecida,

-mierda, te dio la maldición, y ahora que hago, no pude escuchar el hechizo, dijo el rubio para sí mismo,

Entonces la volvió a poner en el caballo pero esta vez delante de él, y cabalgó con la chica desmallada, lo más rápido que pudo,

Al llegar al pueblo, bajó con ella en los brazos y entró en la posada,

-oh!! llegó mi mortio preferido, dijo Rosmerta dándole al rubio un beso en la boca,

-sí como estas, necesito un cuarto,

-veo, que estás acompañado,

-sí es una esclava para un amigo, dijo sonriendo, pero tuvo un pequeño accidente,

- Rosmerta, sonrió, habitación 103, luego nos vemos, sabes que no soy celosa,

-claro preciosa, nos vemos,

Draco entró al cuarto y puso a al chica sobre la cama, trató de reanimarla de rodas las maneras posibles pero Hermione no reaccionaba, ya estaba desesperándose por no saber que hacer cuando ve por la ventana entrar a Snape a la taberna,

-tengo que pedirle ayuda, tal vez el pueda hacer algo, -pensó-, y al momento empezó a bajar las escaleras en busca de su ex profesor,

-¿Draco qué haces aquí?,

-una misión, pero necesito su ayuda ,

-¿dime que pasa?

-venga con migo, dijo el rubio y se llevó al hombre hasta la habitación,

Al entrar le mostró a la castaña,

-¿Granger? ¿qué le hiciste ahora? Le preguntó ofuscado,

-mi padre lanzó un hechizo y le dio a ella que iba en mi caballo es que tuve que sacarla de la mansión, tenía un hechizo desilusionador mi padre quiso asustar a mi caballo para que me tirara y le dio a ella…

-entiendo, no escuchaste que …

-no, no se que hechizo huso,

Snape empezó a acariciar la cara de la chica,

-pensar que era tan insufrible de alumna y ahora es toda una hermosa mujer, dijo Snape,

Draco empezó a arrepentirse de haber llevado al hombre parecía embobado con la castaña,

-pensé que estaba muerta, cuando Lucius me contó lo de ustedes, dijo que ella estaba muerta,

-sí eso cree él, y tiene que seguir creyendo,

-por supuesto, pero cuando reaccione puedo llevarla a mi casa, dijo Snape,

-no, ella está segura con migo, afirmó Draco,

-pero… mi casa es muy segura, afirmó el ex profesor,

Draco no lo podía creer, podría ser su hija, él la odiaba y ahora ese empeño…

-no, ella está en la mansión con sus amigas además ya tiene otra identidad, solo no tiene que verla mi padre,

-Snape refunfuñó, volvió a acariciarle la cara, recitó unas palabras de magia oscura, y Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos,

-dejémosla que ella decida, dijo el hombre,

La castaña estaba asustada, rodeada de sus dos enemigos, tanto Draco como Snape le daba temor, más cuando ambos parecían disputarse un trofeo,

-estas mejor, preguntó el rubio,

-sí, dijo tímidamente, sentándose en la cama,

-señorita Granger, me he enterado de los sucesos por lo cual tuvo que pasar, y a mi parecer usted estaría mejor si se viene a vivir a mi casa, yo la protegería de todos,

La castaña lo miró incrédula sabía que Snape era de la orden y que no le haría daño pero…

-dime Granger, ¿tú te quieres ir con él?, preguntó Draco.

Capitulo 16

-señorita Granger, me he enterado de los sucesos por lo cual tuvo que pasar, y a mi parecer usted estaría mejor si se viene a vivir a mi casa, yo la protegería de todos,

La castaña lo miró incrédula sabía que Snape era de la orden y que no le haría daño pero…

-dime Granger, ¿tú te quieres ir con él?, preguntó Draco.

La chica no contestó, miró a ambos que tenían el ceño fruncido, Draco parecía ser el más ofuscado, entonces decidió,

-sí, me parece bien refugiarme en la casa del profesor,

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa, Draco no lo podía creer y Hermione estaba roja como un tomate,

-vamos a tomar algo antes de marcharnos, le dijo el ex profesor, dándole la mano para que lo siguiera,

Draco maldecía su suerte, pero no lo iba a permitir, algo haría… él no se la llevaría, no a Granger, no después de haberla salvado, no después de haberla tenido…

El rubio salió detrás de los otros y se sentó en la misma mesa,

-disculpen la interrupción, les dijo,

Snape le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa, Hermione le miró confundida,

-quieres tomar algo? Dijo Rosmerta que ya estaba pegada al muchacho,

-sí un wisky de fuego por favor, dijo Draco,

-yo igual, y para la señorita una cerveza de manteca, dijo Snape sonriéndole a la castaña,

-enseguida dijo la cantinera, y sin despegarse de Draco le hizo señas y al momento aparecieron las bebidas en la mesa,

-y bueno Drakyto, para que te soy buena, dijo Rosmerta con un tono meloso,

-nosotros nos vamos, dijo Snape, así ustedes pueden disfrutar…

-no es necesario que se valla Snape, creo que la información también le interesa, dijo Draco cortante,

-quiero saber la información que tienes sobre Harry Potter, le dijo melosamente a la cantinera,

-no nos podemos ir profesor, yo quiero saber sobre Harry, dijo Hermione desesperada,

-esta bien, tranquila, pero llámame Severus, no mejor Sevi,

-oh sí, llámalo Sevi o como quieras pero ahora escuchemos a Rosmerta,

-claro dijo Snape y le guiñó el ojo a la castaña,

Hermione estaba desorientada, tantos piropos departe del profesor la tenían acalorada, su cara estaba en un rojo permanente, por su parte Snape quería ver hasta dónde podía soportar su protegido, él sabia perfectamente que la castaña no le era indiferente, frecuentemente la chica estaba en sus sueños o pesadillas y el ex profesor no iba a parar hasta saber cuanto le importaba ella., al muchacho,

Rosmerta empezó a hablar…

-todo pasó en la última batalla, la ex profesora Sybil, volvió a formular una profecía en la cual decían que Potter iba a caer en un sueño profundo y que sólo iba a despertar cuando la sucesora de Morgana tomara el anillo mágico y se lo pusiera en el dedo anular, la sucesora elegida por la maga iba a ser una sangre impura y en esa batalla final entre Potter y Voldemort, uno de los dos moriría para la luz o la oscuridad eterna,

-ahora entiendo la matanza frenética de los impuros, dijo Draco mirando a la castaña,

-sí Voldemort pretende que Potter no despierte,

-dónde está Harry, preguntó la castaña,

-lo siento eso no lo sé, dijo la cantinera,

En ese momento ambos hombres se empezaron a tomar los brazos y cayeron al piso,

Hermione fue a ayudar a Snape y Rosmerta a Draco,

-están bien, dijo Rosmerta,

-sí, Voldemort nos llama, tenemos que ir, dijo el rubio,

-sí tengo que desaparecerme hasta allí, dijo Snape apenado,

-yo volveré en el caballo, por lo cual me vuelvo con ella, dijo mirando a Hermione,

-esta bien, pero en cuanto pueda te vienes a mi casa,

El brazo volvió a doler a ambos por lo que Snape se desapareció ante la felicidad del rubio y el desconcierto de la castaña.

Capitulo 17

-yo volveré en el caballo, por lo cual me vuelvo con ella, dijo mirando a Hermione,

-esta bien, pero en cuanto pueda te vienes a mi casa,

El brazo volvió a doler a ambos por lo que Snape se desapareció ante la felicidad del rubio y el desconcierto de la castaña.

Hermione se quedó callada, la posibilidad de regresar a la orden se había esfumado, nunca creyó en el supuesto amorío de Snape, estaba segura que el profesor era un espía de la orden Víctor se lo había dicho y ella creía ciegamente en el búlgaro,

-en qué piensas, le dijo Draco,

Hermione no sabía que contestar,

-en Snape dijo tímidamente,

-¿en Sevi?, no te abras quedado con ganas de irte con él, realmente crees que te quería proteger, no sé que se trae en mano pero seguro que Lucius tiene algo que ver, dijo ofuscado,

Hermione se quedó callada, acaso Malfoy se estaba preocupando por ella, todo era demasiado raro, si por lo menos estuvieran Harry, Ron o Víctor, sería normal verlos preocupados por el interés de Snape hacia ella pero Malfoy!! Eso no lo podía creer…

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos al ver al rubio besar a Rosmerta y jalándola del brazo la sacó de la taberna,

-súbete, le dijo señalando a Trueno,

-no puedo, hacerlo, dijo Hermione,

Realmente la chica le tenía pánico al animal,

-vamos no seas niña, si ya te subiste antes,

-es que le tenía más miedo a tu padre, dijo sincera,

-¿una Gryffindor cobarde? Dijo el rubio subiendo una ceja,

-no soy cobarde, afirmó y se dispuso a subir, justo cuando iba a ascender el caballo se corre y la empuja,

-no, no, no, gritó el chico, yo tengo que subir primero así te ayudo,

-no es necesario dijo ella tozuda, y agarrándose de la montura se trepó al animal, quien asustado por la forma del ascenso salió corriendo,

-Granger!! Gritó Draco corriendo detrás del animal,

La castaña entró en pánico abrazada al cuello del caballo, iba con los ojos cerrados, - que se detenga!! Por Merlín que se detenga!! Gritaba la chica,

Draco silbó llamando a su amigo, quien al escuchar el silbido dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia él, el rubio cuando lo sostuvo de las riendas con una agilidad nata se trepó agarrando a la castaña por la cintura,

-estás bien? Le preguntó tomándola con fuerza,

- sí gracias, Malfoy, dijo la castaña apenada,

-eres realmente una inconciente caprichosa, te podrías haber caído y matado, ibas sin control alguno, si en vez de ser Trueno era cualquier otro caballo no lo hubiera alcanzado nunca, no sin mi escoba,

-esta bien, ya me dí cuenta que tu caballo no es confiable, dijo la castaña,

-qué?? Trueno es el mejor caballo,

-oh sí claro, muy bueno solo que sale corriendo,

-escucha niña tonta, él es un animal y tú tendrías que respetarlo,

Ambos seguían discutiendo cuando Draco comienza a tomarse su brazo nuevamente,

-¿que pasa? Preguntó la chica al ver que el rubio se retorcía de dolor,

-él está cerca, dijo lanzándole el hechizo desilusionador a la castaña,

-¿quién está cerca?, preguntó aterrada,

-Voldemort, susurró el rubio.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 18

Ambos seguían discutiendo cuando Draco comienza a tomarse su brazo nuevamente,

-¿que pasa? Preguntó la chica al ver que el rubio se retorcía de dolor,

-él está cerca, dijo lanzándole el hechizo desilusionador a la castaña,

-¿quién está cerca?, preguntó aterrada,

-Voldemort, susurró el rubio.

De inmediato Hermione vió acercarse a un grupo de mortios, entre ellos pudo distinguir a Lucius y a Snape que venían caminando sin capucha hacia ellos,

-Draco, ven gritó Lucius,

El chico acercó al caballo a una distancia prudencial no quería exponerse demasiado, su padre era un muy buen mago difícil de engañar y si él se acercaba indefectiblemente descubriría a la castaña,

-dime dijo arrogante,

-el amo ha decidido cambiar de residencia, ya no tendremos el honor de contar con su presencia en nuestra mansión,

-él está cerca ¿no es cierto?

-sí hay una mansión abandonada a pocos metros de aquí oculta entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, ya mi amo ha estado allí en muchas ocasiones, es un lugar estratégico mucho mejor que la Mansión Malfoy, dijo apenado,

-yo tengo que quedarme, preguntó el rubio,

-no el amo esta muy complacido con las averiguaciones que has hecho, ya Snape le dio la información,

Draco miró al ex profesor y le hizo un ademán de agradecimiento,

-y ya que en la casa quedaron Zabini junto con tus otros compañeros mortios, puedes ir con ellos, eso sí tienes que estar atento para cualquier otra misión que mi amo te encomiende, tú como mi único hijo tienes la obligación de dejar el apellido Malfoy en lo más alto,

Hermione estaba totalmente quieta, Draco hubiera jurado que ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar, por lo que en cuanto pudo el chico hizo girar a Trueno para alejarse de ahí, sin embargo Snape logró ponerse lo suficientemente cerca como para murmurarle al rubio,

-escucha, en cuanto me desocupe iré por ella, confío en ti mantenla a salvo…

-claro, dijo Draco soberbio, y echó al caballo a trotar,

Se alejaron del lugar sin hablar, el chico estaba incómodo presentía que entre Hermione y Snape, había algo que él no sabía, siempre se habían odiado, la castaña durante toda la época escolar era el blanco predilecto del amargado profesor y ahora ese interés?... suponiendo que al hombre le gustara la chica, que sintiera una atracción sexual hacia ella, sería lógico su constante asecho, pero Granger, por qué eligió irse con Snape, eso lo ponía furioso, él la estaba protegiendo, arriesgándose junto con Pansy y Zabini y ella… no podía pensar más, la cabeza le estallaba, la conclusión era que ella no le perdonaba esa maldita noche e hiciera lo que hiciera nunca lo iba a perdonar…

-Granger, que hay entre vos y Sevi, dijo burlón,

-nada, contestó indignada, cómo podía pensar que ella tenía algo oculto con el profesor,

-claro, debí imaginarlo, quién va a querer estar con una rata de biblioteca como Hermione Granger, le dijo resentido,

La castaña no le contestó, Draco sólo pude sentir el estremecimiento de la chica al escuchar su hiriente comentario, y se volvió a arrepentir de ser tan desagradable y cruel con ella,

El resto del camino lo hicieron en un silencio sepulcral y el rubio hubiera jurado que Hermione estaba llorado, pero nada escuchó ni siquiera un quejido…

Al llegar a la mansión la ayudó a bajar de Trueno y la llevó del brazo directamente a su cuarto allí le quitó el hechizo desilusionador,

-Granger, qué te pasa, le dijo asustado al ver a la muchacha muy pálida y las piernas cubiertas de sangre,

-no sé, dijo ella asustada también al verse,

-acuéstate que voy por ayuda, le dijo, pero antes de terminar la frase Hermione ya se había desmayado.

Capitulo 19

-Granger, qué te pasa, le dijo asustado al ver a la muchacha muy pálida y las piernas cubiertas de sangre,

-no sé, dijo ella asustada también al verse,

-acuéstate que voy por ayuda, le dijo, pero antes de terminar la frase Hermione ya se había desmayado.

Draco corrió hasta ella, mientras la agarraba llamaba a la elfa doméstica,

-Rina!! Rina!!

De inmediato la elfa se apareció,

-ve de a buscar a Luna, dile que traiga su maletín que a Emma le ha pasado algo…

-sí amo ya vuelvo, dijo desapareciendo,

El chico acostó a la castaña en su cama, estaba con mucha sangre derramada, lo que hacía que se sintiera extraño, él había visto a mucha gente morir, tal vez demasiada para su corta edad, pero nunca había sentido tanta desesperación como ahora…

-¿qué pasó? Preguntó luna al aparecerse, y ver el estado de su amiga,

-no sé solo empezó a sangrar, y luego se desvaneció,

La cara de Luna se transformó al ver la sangre, tomó su maletín de inmediato,

-déjame con ella, le dijo al rubio,

-no pienso irme, contestó el chico,

-puede ser desagradable, le dijo la rubia con amabilidad,

-si tú puedes soportarlo yo también,

La chica no le dijo más nada, sin embargo agradeció internamente que no la dejara sola en esa situación,

-necesito tu varita, le pidió Luna tímidamente,

-espera, dijo el rubio y hechizó su varita para que respondiera a la medimaga,

-gracias, -Luna tomó la varita y la pasó por el cuerpo de la castaña de inmediato el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció, y más sangre echó, Luna tomó un pequeño coágulo entre sus manos y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, Draco no quiso preguntar y a pesar de su perturbación entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba,

-se va a recuperar, dijo Luna hipando, por lo menos físicamente, agregó,

Draco quería preguntarle, quería comprobar sus sospechas pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, era la primera vez que no podía ser frío, y se sintió agradecido a la rubia cuando ella empezó a hablar…

Luna tomó la varita y la pasó sobre el feto muerto,

-era una niña, le dijo,

El rubio tragó en seco, seguramente hubiera sido una hermosa castañita, el sólo pensarlo le hacía doler el corazón…

-por que pasó, fuimos en el caballo, tal vez eso… pero yo no sabía que estaba embarazada,

-no, no creo que fuera por cabalgar, fue un embarazo mal concebido,

-pero…tu crees que fue por la violación? Dijo Draco casi en un susurro, ella tiene a su novio, seguro la niña es de él,

-¿novio? ¿Qué novio? Preguntó Luna,

-¿cómo cual? El búlgaro,

-¿Víctor Krum?, por más que él este enamorado de ella, Hermione no se entregaría a él, no tan pronto,

-¿puedes saber quién era el padre?,

-seguro, en una violación múltiple, cómo la de ella, dijo Luna con reproche, tiene mayor posibilidad de embarazarla el primero y el último que la violó,

Draco sintió que el corazón se le volvía a romper, en ambos casos había sido él,

-¿pero puedes estar segura?

-¿quieres saber si era tu hija? Le preguntó sin rodeos,

-sí,

-dame tu mano, dijo Luna, y le extrajo un poco de sangre del dedo del muchacho, lo mismo hizo con la placenta, puso ambas extracciones, con una poción en un frasco,

-¿que tiene que pasar?, preguntó Draco,

-si la sustancia se oscurece no hay posibilidades de que sea tu hija, pero si aclara, entre más claro mas porcentaje,

Draco se quedó mirando el frasco y vió como la sustancia se aclaraba hasta quedar casi transparente.

Capitulo 20

-si la sustancia se oscurece no hay posibilidades de que sea tu hija, pero si aclara, entre más claro mas porcentaje,

Draco se quedó mirando el frasco y vió como la sustancia se aclaraba hasta quedar casi transparente.

Ambos sintieron romperse el corazón, no había duda, Draco era el padre de la beba,

-me tengo que ir, le dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio, Ginny estará desesperada sin saber que le pasa a Hermione,

-yo me quedo con ella, ve tranquila,

-cuando despierte no le mientas, dile la verdad, le dijo Luna de una manera amorosa,

-no le mentiré, afirmó el rubio cuyo semblante estaba visiblemente desmejorado,

Luna se marchó, Draco se quedó mirando a la castaña mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, estaba extasiado viendo la belleza de la castaña, no podía creer que él mismo la había dañado de esa manera, seguramente la chica nunca lo iba a perdonar, es que él nunca se perdonaría… estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un fuerte alboroto justo delante de la puerta de entrada a su habitación…

-no puede entrar, gritaba Rina, la elfa

-no puedes detenerme!!,

-el amo, no quiere que nadie entre,

-pamplinas, dijo y con un ágil movimiento entró sin dejar que nadie se lo impidiera,

-pero qué pasa, como se atreve a entrar sin mi consentimiento, gritó Draco que se quedó callado al ver de quien se trataba,

-¿qué le pasa a Granger? dijo con angustia,

-Snape, qué hace usted aquí,

-Draco no me has contestado, ¿qué le pasó?,

-es que ella se descompuso, ¿pero a qué vino? Le preguntó, ya con fastidio,

-vine por ella, para llevármela,

-no va a poder ser, no dejaré que se la lleve,

-bueno, me parece que es hora que hablemos de frente, qué motivos tienes tú para no querer que ella esté en mi casa, ella es sólo Granger, una sangre sucia, tu enemiga de todos los años en Hogwarts, tú la violaste junto a tus amiguitos, y no lo niegues porque me lo dijo Lucius, ufanándose de tu hazaña,

-no lo niego, dijo Draco ensombrecido,

-entonces, qué te pasa, con ella, quiero la verdad,

Draco quería al profesor, él siempre lo había defendido, y supo que era el momento de hablar, de blanquear lo que le estaba pasando auque ni él mismo sabía qué le pasaba realmente,

-es cierto que la violé junto a Zabini, Nott y el maldito de Spenser, no es la primera vez que hacemos algo así a una impura, usted sabe que a Voldemort y a mi padre le encantan esas depravaciones… pero enseguida me arrepentí, y fue precisamente porque no se trataba de cualquier zorra, sino que era Granger, mi enemiga, auque no sirvió de nada el daño ya estaba hecho,

Snape lo escuchaba callado,

-sabe profesor, no sabíamos nada pero ella quedó embarazada y acaba de perder el embarazo, era una niña y yo era el padre, por eso le digo que ya es imposible no dañarle,

Ambos miraron hacia la cama, es que Hermione que había despertado rompió en llanto.

Capitulo 21

-sabe profesor, no sabíamos nada pero ella quedó embarazada y acaba de perder el embarazo, era una niña y yo era el padre, por eso le digo que ya es imposible no dañarle,

Ambos miraron hacia la cama, es que Hermione que había despertado rompió en llanto.

-Granger, no llore, le dijo el profesor acercándose a la cama, y en un gesto que a Draco le pareció demasiado cariñoso, le tomo la temperatura con la mano,

-¡Perdí a mi bebe!! ¡Perdí a mi bebe!! Decía la castaña entre llantos,

-Draco está volando de la fiebre, dijo Snape y de inmediato hizo aparecer una tina y la lleno de agua tibia,

-qué hace? Preguntaba el rubio confundido,

-hay que bajar esa temperatura, no vez está delirando, ayúdame a desvestirla,

-yo lo hago, se apresuro a decir Draco, Snape sonrió y dejó que el chico tomara a la castaña entre sus brazos, y le fuera sacando la ropa ayudado de su varita,

-métela en la tina, ordenó el profesor,

Hermione luchaba, deliraba diciendo que tenía que ir por su bebe, Draco la agarró fuertemente en la tina y trataba de tranquilizarla, le daba pequeños besos en la frente y le acariciaba el pelo, de esa manera ella empezó a entrar en un sueño más tranquilo,

-ya esta cediendo la fiebre, dijo el ex profesor,

Draco no decía nada estaba angustiado, hubiera llorado de buena gana, pero él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no lloran, pensaba en la chica en su reacción, en su angustia, en cómo le había arruinado la vida, en que no había vuelta atrás y en que iba a hacer lo imposible para que ella fuera feliz, auque sabía que nunca olvidaría a su beba,

-Draco, auque no despierte, me la voy a llevar,

-¿qué?, ella no sale de mi cuarto,

-no seas necio, sabes que Lucius la atrapará y no solo habrá muerto su beba, también matará a Granger, y tú, si salvas tu pellejo, no podrás hacer nada,

-no quiero separarme de ella, dijo a manera de confesión,

-bueno veo que te gusta la chica, sonrió Snape,

-eso a usted no le importa, contestó enojado,

-claro que me importa,

-oh, perdón, olvidé que usted también está interesado en ella, sabe Granger podría ser su hija, le dijo con desprecio,

-eso es lo que no debe importarte a vos, eso sería problema exclusivo le Granger y mío,

Lo que yo quiero es protegerla precisamente de ti y de tus amiguitos,

-ya le dije que estoy arrepentido, que no lo debí hacer, que mataría a Voldemort y a Lucius por hacer de mí el cerdo que soy, pero no puedo volver el tiempo atrás sabe, porque auque pudiera auque tuviera un gira-tiempo tendría que cambiar los hechos, y eso sabemos que no se puede, pero no me separaré de ella,

-es necesario, Lucius la va a encontrar, crees, que no leerá la mente de Pansy o Zabini, en cuanto tenga una sospecha que algo esconden no parará hasta enterarse y matarla,

-no vasta, yo no me alejaré de ella, si es necesario me la llevo ahora mismo, dijo incorporándose, tomándose la cabeza con las manos,

-Draco, esta bien, inventaré algo para que puedas ir a pasar unos días a mi casa, una excusa para tu padre, algo, pero ahora me la llevo, y sin decir más se desapareció con la castaña,

-Maldición, dijo el rubio dándole un golpe a la pared, recién se terminaban de ir y ya la necesitaba.

Capitulo 22

-Draco, esta bien, inventaré algo para que puedas ir a pasar unos días a mi casa, una excusa para tu padre, algo, pero ahora me la llevo, y sin decir más se desapareció con la castaña,

-Maldición, dijo el rubio dándole un golpe a la pared, recién se terminaban de ir y ya la necesitaba.

En la casa de Snape…

-Granger, despierta no es bueno que duermas tanto, le decía el profesor tratando de despertarla,

Madame Pomfrey que el ex profesor había mandado a llamar a la orden, estaba haciendo las curaciones necesarias para que la chica pudiera recuperarse,

-cómo pudo pasarle esto, Granger es una criatura tan buena, tener que pasar por la pérdida de un hijo a su edad, rezongaba la medimaga mientras la curaba,

-mi bebe!! Mi bebe!! Empezó a llamar la chica mientras despertaba,

-tranquila, Hermione, tienes que ser fuerte, le decía la medimaga mientras le acariciaba el cabello,

Snape estaba perplejo, no resistía ver a la castaña tan desesperada, agradecía internamente que Pompy llegara al momento de despertarse la chica,

-no, no quiero ser fuerte quiero a mi bebe, yo no sabía del embarazo, si no me hubiera cuidado, fue mi culpa, mi bebe murió por mi culpa, gritaba,

-eso es mentira, el feto estaba mal… al momento de ser concebido algo fallo, y eso le ocurre muchas veces a las primerizas, y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que hallas sido forzada, al ser primeriza el útero no se encuentra en buena posición, pero eso ya se corrigió, tu cuerpo lo ha hecho y no volverá a pasar, puedes embarazarte mañana y tu bebe no correrá peligro,

-pero yo no quiero otro, yo quiero a mi bebe, lloraba Herms,

-ya niña, entiende, le decía dulcemente Pompy,

La castaña empezaba a calmarse, y se dio cuenta que no sabía donde estaban,

-dónde estamos y Malfoy? Preguntó la castaña,

-estamos en mi casa, respondió Snape, ya sé que el búlgaro habló de más, y que esta al tanto de mi lealtad a la orden y a Dumbledor por supuesto, solamente en mi casa Granger, va a estar a salvo, en cuanto el señor oscuro sospeche que usted sangre impura sigue con vida, no parará hasta matarla, y ahí es donde yo tengo que protegerla,

-pero Malfoy, él sabe que estoy viva él me estaba ayudando…

-y seguirá haciéndolo, lo que Malfoy no debe saber es mi lealtad a Dumbledor, confío en usted que no lo dirá,

-pero él…

-estoy seguro que Draco, no posee la maldad de Lucius, pero no se hasta dónde puedo confiar en él, es decir, hasta dónde él puede resguardar cierta información de las garras de su padre,

-pero como pudo venir Pompy, dijo mirando agradecida a la medimaga,

-Pompy termina de curarte y se va de inmediato, Draco no tiene que verla, y si algo sé de Malfoy es que en cualquier momento se aparecerá,

-¿Malfoy sabe que estoy acá? Preguntó intrigada,

-bueno él no quería que te trajera conmigo, es que para poder hacer que Pompy le curara tuve que hacerle entender a Draco que yo tenía un interés amoroso por usted Granger,

-¿qué?

-bueno sé que es algo inusual, ya Draco me hizo ver que podría ser su padre, le dijo con una sensual sonrisa,

-yo ya me voy, interrumpió el tenso momento la medimaga, estas son las medicinas que tienes que darle, le señaló a Snape un montón de frascos llenos de medicamentos,

-gracias Pompy, dijo el ex profesor dándole un beso en la mejilla,

-ohh Severus, no me lavaré la cara,

La castaña sonrió,

-tu Hermione, hazle caso, sólo es un viejo gruñón,

-lo de gruñón te lo permito, pero ¿qué es eso de viejo? Dijo fingiendo enojo,

La medimaga se desapareció sonriendo,

-bueno Granger, te encuentras mejor, le dijo paternalmente,

-gracias, por hacer venir a Pompy,

-de nada, hubiera preferido llevarte a la orden, pero estoy seguro que Draco no tardará en llegar,

En cuanto terminó de decir esa frase vieron aparecer al rubio ante ellos,

-Malfoy, es una imprudencia yo no pude hablar con tu padre, que haces acá, le dijo fingidamente furioso,

-¿como está ella?, preguntó sin dar importancia a los reclamos,

-está muy bien, conseguí a un medimago que la curó,

-pero… era alguien de confianza ella…

-Draco, yo no la arriesgaría, gritó Snape,

-de acuerdo, ¿cómo estás? Le preguntó acercándose a la castaña,

Hermione se perdió en los ojos grises del chico y no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

Capitulo 23

-Draco, yo no la arriesgaría, gritó Snape,

-de acuerdo, ¿cómo estás? Le preguntó acercándose a la castaña,

Hermione se perdió en los ojos grises del chico y no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

De inmediato Draco la abrazó,

-lo lamento Granger, lamento todo lo que tienes que sufrir por mi culpa, dijo al rubio apesadumbrado,

-no fue sólo tu culpa, por lo menos la compartes con tus amigos, dijo en forma de reproche,

-la bebe era mi hija, Luna me lo dijo, la responsabilidad es sólo mía,

Hermione se quedó asustada, por un minuto pensó que tal vez Malfoy tuviera que ver en la muerte de su bebe,

-tú hiciste que la perdiera, lo culpó, alejándose de él,

-¿qué? Estás loca yo no sabía de tu embarazo,

-claro que sí por eso estabas tan cerca de mí, decía llorando, seguramente tenías que deshacerte de una hija de sangre sucia,

-no Granger!! no!! Gritaba Draco mientras la zamarreaba, yo no soy así yo no mataría a un hijo,

Draco estaba desesperado, no entendía como ella lo acusaba de esa manera… el rubio se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza con las manos,

-Hermione, estás siendo injusta, yo sé perfectamente que Draco no haría algo así, sentenció Snape que hasta el momento sólo se limitó a escuchar la pelea,

El rubio miró a Snape, desde cuando la llamaba por el nombre, era tan raro escuchar al profesor llamarla…

-lo siento, lo siento, dijo la chica sentándose al lado del rubio y tomándose la cabeza al igual que el chico,

-esta bien, después de todo por que no vas a dudar de mí, que soy yo mas que un…que un …Malfoy,

-Draco como fue que viniste que le dijiste a Lucius,

El chico empezó a contar…

Flash back

Al desaparecerse Snape con la castaña, Draco escucha mucho ruido y en eso alguien entra a su habitación,

-padre, qué haces aquí? Dijo Draco confundido al ver a su padre,

-es que debemos encontrar a Potter, el amo está muy intranquilo, ya no basta con matar a todos los impuros, él me exige matar a Potter, sabemos que está inconciente y que la recuperación de la conciencia será cuando la impura elegida por Morgana encuentre su anillo, por eso no debe quedar una sola impura con vida, por suerte, te encargaste de eliminar a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter,

Draco quedó consternado, si alguien merecía ser la heredera de Morgana esa era Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja que jamás halla conocido, agradeció mentalmente que Snape se la hubiera llevado, un rato más y Lucius la encontraba…

-Draco en que piensas,

-yo me encargo de encontrar al marcado, dijo sin pensar,

-oh, veo que tu odio hacia él sigue intacto, hijo,

-por supuesto, pero me gustaría ir a la misión con Snape, sabes que me llevo bien con él y me sería útil,

-claro, es hora de alejarlo del amo, yo, y solo yo, debo ser la mano derecha del amo,

-bueno padre, parto a la casa de Snape y luego … ¿dime a dónde hay que ir por Potty?

Fin del flash back

-entonces, vas a ir por Harry, dijo la castaña ilusionada,

-iremos los tres, sentenció el muchacho.

Capitulo 24

-entonces, vas a ir por Harry, dijo la castaña ilusionada,

-iremos los tres, sentenció el muchacho.

-yo lo de la profecía ya lo sabía, pero ¿dónde se supone que está Potter? Preguntó Snape,

-en Hogwarts, dijo Draco sombrío,

-¿Hogwarts? Dijo Hermione visiblemente emocionada,

-sí en la cámara secreta, afirmó el rubio,

-cámara secreta y ¿cómo se supone que encontraremos, esa cámara?, sólo Potter, Weasley y tú Hermione, la han visto una vez,

Draco miró con furia al profesor, la seguía llamando por el nombre y ella se lo permitía eso lo enfurecía,

-también, la chica Weasley ha estado en esa cámara y hasta sus entrañas por lo que sé, afirmó el rubio todavía resentido,

-por favor, hay que ayudar a Ginny y Luna, que siguen en la mansión Malfoy, recordó la chica,

-ya se Hermy, iré por ellas, convenceré a Lucius que son indispensables para encontrar la cámara,

La llamó Hermy, La llamó Hermy, La llamó Hermy, pensaba el rubio,

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su rostro desencajado hacía suponer un estallido emocional en cualquier momento, y Snape disfrutaba al ver a su ex -alumno demostrar sus sentimientos como nunca antes lo había hecho,

La castaña que también se había dado cuenta del estado irritado del rubio, decidió seguirle el juego a su ex profesor…

-no sabes como te agradecería que fueras por ellas, Sevi, deben estar muy angustiadas al no saber de mí más después de la pérdida…

-no digas más, la callo el hombre, ya mismo iré por ellas, y sin decir más se desapareció,

Draco quedó mirando a la castaña con reproche, sin poder aguantar la situación, le espetó,

-¿desde cuando se tutean con Snape?

-¿perdón?, respondió la chica ingenuamente,

-¿qué, desde cuando se tutean con Snape? Reafirmó Draco,

-bueno él es muy amable conmigo, y me pidió que lo tuteara…

-y tu accediste de inmediato, Snape siempre te menospreció en Hogwarts…

-no más que tú, y sin embargo…

-pero a mí no me tuteas, dijo de manera infantil,

-por Merlín Malfoy, ha pasado entre nosotros cosas mas profundas que un simple tuteo,

Draco ya furioso se acercó a la chica tomándola de la cintura y acorralándola contra la pared,

-sí, pero no con tu consentimiento y a él lo aceptas,

-Malfoy, me estás lastimando, le dijo tratándose de escapar, jalando sus brazos, para separarse del chico,

Draco no la liberó,

-Hermione, quiero que sepas que eres mía, y no permitiré que nadie se acerque a vos, desde aquella noche en que te encontré con vida luego de creerte muerta, supe que no dejaría que nadie te lastime nunca más, tú eres mía, eres mí responsabilidad, no dejaré que ni Voldemort, ni mi padre te hagan daño, y por supuesto tampoco dejaré que Snape se te acerque…

Hermione se quedó callada, no esperaba esa reacción del rubio, acaso se estaba declarando, pero no, pronto desechó esa posibilidad, Draco le hablaba de posesión, de pertenencia, nunca de amor…

Sin embargo en medio de toda esa confusión emocional, se encontró con los labios del rubio muy cerca, tan cerca que no pudo evitar que Draco la besara con pasión.

Capitulo 25

Sin embargo en medio de toda esa confusión emocional, se encontró con los labios del rubio muy cerca, tan cerca que no pudo evitar que Draco la besara con pasión.

La chica no pudo rechazarlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo, los labios de Draco la succionaba los suyos dulcemente y ella no podía dejar de desear que no se detuviera nunca…

Cuando ambos se detuvieron a respirar,

-¿Malfoy por que me besaste? Le recriminó la chica,

-ambos nos besamos, le refutó cosa que sonrojó a la castaña,

-Malfoy fuiste tú quien empezó, sentenció,

-primero no me llames por el apellido ya te dije, mi nombre es Draco, D-r-a-c-o- siseó-, y segundo…sí, yo te besé y lo voy a seguir haciendo,

-ahhh!! Sí -¿con que derecho?, le dijo ofendida,

-con el derecho que me dá desearlo, dijo acercándose peligrosamente,

Hermione no podía dejar de estremecerse ante la cercanía del rubio, al mismo tiempo odiaba sentirse vulnerable,

-pues creo que te estás confundiendo, yo no soy una de tus chicas, el hecho de estar en esta situación no significa que yo tenga…

-tranquila H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, -siseó-, no pienso obligarte a nada, -le dijo terminante-, pero tú me besaras deseosa de hacerlo, más rápido de lo que piensas, -se lo dijo de una forma endemoniadamente sexy, lo que hizo que la castaña se mordiera el labio inferior de manera nerviosa, -ha y si no quieres que te bese no me provoques, -le reprochó,

-yo no hago eso, le espetó la castaña,

-eres muy ingenua, hay cosas que no se deben hacer…que provocan a un hombre cómo yo,

-¿y qué tipo de hombre eres tú?, le dijo Hermione desafiante,

-no exactamente como la comadreja y el marcado, ironizó,

-eso ya lo sé, mis amigos-puntualizó- son…

-no me interesa, cómo son tus amigos, yo soy un hombre que cuando quiero algo lo consigo, y ahora te quiero a vos H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e-.

La castaña enfureció,

-yo no soy una cosa, tampoco un capricho de nene malcriado, dijo ofuscada,

-hay Herms, Herms, -dijo en clara alusión a Snape- yo no dije que seas un capricho solo dije que yo obtengo todo lo que me gusta, y tú me gustas mucho, -se acercó a pocos centímetros para decírselo-

-pues tú a mí no me gustas, le espetó la castaña,

Draco largo una carcajada, cosa que hizo rabiar más a la chica,

-dejemos esta discusión para más tarde, tengo mucho sueño, vamos a dormir hasta que llegue Snape,

-¿ a dormir? Yo no pienso dormir con vos!!,

-esta bien Herms, si no sabes hay una sola cama, si quieres duerme en la silla,

Ella se quedó en la silla sentada, mientras el rubio se acomodaba en la cama y mientras lo hacía realizó unos cuantos conjuros,

-¿qué haces? -Preguntó la castaña que sintió que algo la amarraba a la cintura-,

-tomo recaudos,

-¿qué? ¿Tu me ataste?-

-por supuesto, no me arriesgaré a que te vayas, el hechizo te une a mí, no puedes estar alejada más de un metro.

-¡qué!! ¡Suéltame ya Malfoy!!,

-no, además si no me dejas dormir, no te duermes, y te quejas, cada minuto que pase, la soga se achicará, estando cada ves más cerca de mí, le dijo sonriendo mirándola con lujuria,

La castaña le iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta que la soga la tiró hacia el rubio.


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 26

-no, además si no me dejas dormir, no te duermes, y te quejas, cada minuto que pase, la soga se achicará, estando cada ves más cerca de mí, le dijo sonriendo mirándola con lujuria,

La castaña le iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta que la soga la tiró hacia el rubio.

-ha me olvidaba tampoco puedes pensar improperios en mi contra,

Hermione estaba furiosa y cada cosa que pensaba la soga la amarraba más cerca de Draco, que muerto de risa le hizo lugar en la cama, la castaña tuvo que guardar su orgullo y poniendo la mente en blanco se acomodó al lado de Draco ya que la soga los separaba apenas unos veinte centímetros,

-sabía que ibas a querer fundirte en mí, pero no creía tanto, le espetó Draco,

Hermione explotó, su plan de poner su mente en blanco se desbarató, pensó tantos improperios que quedó pegada al rubio,

-sabía que no era suficiente, que tenías que terminar así pegada a mí, dijo burlón,

-suéltame Malfoy, me estoy ahogando, me falta el aire,

-eso no es precisamente por la soga, le espetó con una mueca de sonrisa,

Hermione se puso roja, y más cuando el chico agregó…

-yo solo quiero dormir, y dándose vuelta se quedó dormido,

Hermione estaba furiosa pero ella también tenía sueño así que al poco tiempo se quedó dormida,

Luego de unas horas y cuando aún estaban profundamente dormidos, se aparece Snape junto a las chicas,

Draco al escuchar el ruido se levanta de golpe y hace que Hermione también se levante junto a él,

-quien está ahí, grita Draco empuñando la varita,

-tranquilo somos nosotros, dice Snape prendiendo la luz,

Draco agarró fuerte a la castaña que no entendía nada…

-suéltame Malfoy, gimió la chica,

-pero que pasa ahí, dijo Snape,

-chicas vinieron, exclamó Hermione, cuando tanto Luna como Ginny corrieron hacia ellos,

-Draco, quítale esa soga, le espetó a Snape,

El rubio lo miró no muy contento, y con unos conjuros alargó la soga para que la castaña pueda separarse un poco de él,

Sin embargo Snape, le volvió a recriminar,

-por qué no lo quitas ella necesita moverse con libertad,

-lo sé profesor, es que no recuerdo el contra hechizo, le dijo con cara de ingenuo,

Snape bufó, Her4mione lo miró con furia, Draco le sonrió, y en esos momentos aparecieron Zabini y Pansy, que fueron a saludar al rubio,

Las chicas estaban contentas al ver a la castaña tan repuesta, pero la alegría duró poco ya que Snape los volvió a todos a la realidad,

-Lucius cree que Weasley sabe ingresar a la cámara por eso la dejó venir, y que Lovegood, puede ayudar por los conocimientos de medimaga, pero ya mismo tenemos que partir hacia Hogwarts, no debemos dejar que sospeche nada, cuando encontremos a Harry veremos que hacemos,

-pero es real que él se encuentre en la cámara secreta, preguntó Draco,

-sí, es parte de la profecía, partimos ahora mismo,

-ven con migo Herms, le dijo Draco a la castaña separándola de las amigas,

Ella pensó miles de insultos y la soga siguió en el mismo lugar,

- veo que ya la soga sigue fija, le dijo Hermione con rabia,

-te equivocas, le sonrió,

-no me equivoco si supieras todo lo que pensé sobre ti, Malfoy,

Al nombrar al muchacho la soga se ajustó,

-ves, H-e-r-m-s, le cambié el hechizo, la soga se ajustará cada ves que me llames por mi apellido, recuerda D-r-a-c-o, mi nombre es Draco,

La chica bufó y tanto Ginny, como Luna, Pansy y Zabini, largaron la carcajada,

Capitulo 27

-no me equivoco si supieras todo lo que pensé sobre ti, Malfoy,

Al nombrar al muchacho la soga se ajustó,

-ves, H-e-r-m-s, le cambié el hechizo, la soga se ajustará cada ves que me llames por mi apellido, recuerda D-r-a-c-o, mi nombre es Draco,

La chica bufó y tanto Ginny, como Luna, Pansy y Zabini, largaron la carcajada,

Todos partieron hacia Hosmeade, allí tendrían que recoger alimentos y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por un largo tiempo en una derrumbada Hogwarts, recoger los elementos le era sencillo ya que como mortios todos los habitantes le daban sin chistar cualquier cosa que ellos requerían, luego de recorrer varias tiendas llegaron a Tres Escobas,

-por fin quiero sentarme, dijo Pansy que se veía realmente agotada,

-todos se sentaron en una masa doble, Draco siempre con la castaña, quien no dejaba de demostrar su descontento por la forma en que el muchacho la había dominado,

Snape llamó a la mesera y de inmediato apareció Rosmerta,

-cuatro cervezas de manteca para las mujeres, y tres wisqui de fuego,- preciosa-, pidió Draco sin deja hablar a Snape,

-claro, bombón luego tengo información para darte, le dijo la camarera,

-por supuesto, en un rato estoy contigo, le dijo Draco sugestivamente,

Rosmerta se mordió el labio inferior, en clara insinuación al rubio que al ver el gesto de la mujer le tiró un beso, Hermione se puso furiosa y roja a la vez, ella siempre hacía ese gesto pero no con las mismas intenciones, Draco la miró y empezó a reír,

-ves, por eso te digo que no me provoques, le espetó en un susurro,

La castaña enrojeció más, Rosmerta trajo las bebidas y una vez que todos ya habían descansado…

-profesor, iré por la información de Rosmerta, dijo el rubio empezándose a incorporar,

-muy bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero… realmente no conoces el contra hechizo para liberar a Herms, no creo que sea grato que ella te acompañe, ironizó Snape,

-no!!, tendrá que venir conmigo,

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que a Draco lo puso de mejor humor, si algo le encantaba al rubio era fastidiar a Hermione y últimamente lo conseguía muy seguido,

Ambos fueron hasta la barra,

-soy todo tuyo, le dijo a la mujer guiñándole un ojo,

-y ella qué!! Dijo la camarera,

-lo siento, no me la puedo desprender, le dijo en clara alusión a la soga mágica,

Hermione pensó que eso desbarataría los planes de la mujer, pero estaba equivocada, ya que esta sonrió y dijo,

-con público es mucho más excitante,

El rubio sonrió,

-eres tremenda Rosmerta, le dijo seductoramente, mientras la arrinconaba contra una pared, vamos al cuarto,

La camarera sonrió y le dedicó una miradita de triunfo a la castaña, la chica no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos,

Draco se lanzó sobre Rosmerta y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le sacaba la blusa, Hermione se puso de espalda, no quería mirar, sin embargo las exclamaciones de ambos amantes hicieron que se diera vuelta, Draco lo advirtió y empezó a enfatizar más sus envestidas, la mujer gritaba de placer ante cada caricia y besos del chico, quién la llevó hasta una mesa que había en el lugar y le arrancaba la ropa con furia, Hermione se empezó a sentir mal, todo eso le recordaba a la primera vez cuando Draco la había violado, intentó irse del lugar, pero estaba amarrada a él, la castaña de pié cerca del rubio empezó a llorar y por su mente desfilaron millones de escenas, que concluían con la muerte de su bebé,

-¡mi bebé! Grito Hermione,

Draco al momento entendió lo que pasaba y dejando perpleja a la camarera en su mayor excitación, se dio vuelta para ir con Hermione llegando a tiempo para sostenerla cuando la castaña caía desmallada.

Capitulo 28

-¡mi bebé! Grito Hermione,

Draco al momento entendió lo que pasaba y dejando perpleja a la camarera en su mayor excitación, se dio vuelta para ir con Hermione llegando a tiempo para sostenerla cuando la castaña caía desmallada.

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la cama donde la depositó despacio,

-Mierda yo sólo quería ponerla celosa, dijo en un susurró,

-qué dices, acotó la camarera acercándose al muchacho,

-disculpa, pero ahora vete, yo luego te busco, le dijo demasiado firme para el gusto de la mujer, quien se fue sin discutir, ella conocía muy bien a Draco y esa cara no era para cuestionar su decisión…

Draco empezó a acariciar la cara de la chica, no quería ir por ayuda, tenia la esperanza que solo se tratara de un desmayo, pero Hermione no despertaba, Draco resolvió liberar a la castaña e ir por Luna, estaba a punto de lanzar el contra hechizo, cuando la castaña se movió,

-¿Hermione, estás bien? Le dijo el rubio compungido,

La castaña se despertó y se incorporó de inmediato,

-lo lamento, le dijo Draco sincero,

La castaña lo miró a los ojos, tenía lágrimas a punto de escapar,

-no llores, le dijo Draco en un susurro,

Pero no pudo evitar que cayeran lágrimas… Draco se sentía horrible, no supo que fue lo que pasó de ahí en más, si era culpa, pasión, o amor, sólo empezó a besar como loco a la chica, la aprisionó contra la cama y advirtió que ella le respondía, ninguno de los dos pudo detenerse, Draco tomó la varita y cerró la puerta con un hechizo, empezaron a desvestirse, Hermione estaba extasiada, los labios del chico recorrían su cuello hasta llegar a los pechos, la castaña besaba y mordisqueaba los hombros del chico…

-Malfoy por que haces esto, le dijo susurrando al tiempo que la soga la amarraba más al rubio,

Draco sonrió -eres mía, por eso, le afirmó,

La castaña se apenó, no era la respuesta que quería oír, sin embargo no dejó de besarlo, ya no podía hacerlo, ella sí lo amaba auque él no lo hiciera nunca,

Pronto la excitación llegó a su punto máximo, allí el rubio la penetró con mucho cuidado, él no quería lastimarla, tampoco quería que recordara nada, por eso fue muy dulce, cuando Draco se desplomó dentro de ella la abrazó cariñosamente y eso fue lo que más le agració al muchacho, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la abrazaba…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero pronto fueron despertados por Snape que venía a buscarlos,

-Draco, ¿qué pasa ahí?, preguntaba indignado,

Lo siento profesor, nos quedamos dormidos, le dijo abriendo la puerta y señalando a la castaña que estaba todavía acostada,

-lamento interrumpir tus frecuentes asuntitos, le dijo menospreciando a la muchacha,

Hermione se puso roja, Snape la había tomado por una cualquiera, seguramente esa era la impresión que daba, ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por los celos? Sí ella no quería que el rubio se acostara con la mesera, por eso se había regalado a él, si hasta … por Merlín ¿que pensaría Draco de ella?,

-Lamento que no esté enterado, pero Herms no es un asuntito mío, Hermione Granger es mi novia, le espetó.

-pues espero que tengas la información que requerimos de Rosmerta, y además dile a Emma Watson tu n-o-v-i-a, que se vista, tenemos que irnos Tres Escobas se ha llenado de mortios.

Capitulo 29

-pues espero que tengas la información que requerimos de Rosmerta, y además dile a Emma Watson tu n-o-v-i-a, que se vista, tenemos que irnos, Tres Escobas está lleno de

mortios.

Snape levantó la varita y apuntó hacia Hermione,

-qué hace, le gritó Draco,

El profesor lanzó un hechizo y de inmediato el pelo de la chica cambió a lacio y de un rubio clarísimo y sus ojos de un color gris muy parecido a los de Draco,

-solo estoy tratando que no la maten, eso es algo en lo que tendría que pensar su n-o-v-i-o en lugar de andar de juerga, le espetó enojado,

Hermione se vistió rápidamente y ambos fueron a reunirse con los demás, estaban ya marchándose cuando fueron interrumpidos por una mortia nada menos que por Bellatrix,

-Snape, tú no estabas en una misión del amo,

-por supuesto, si no sigues estorbando, le contestó con fastidio,

-y dime, quienes son el jardín de infante que te acompaña, le refutó la chica,

-vamos Bella, los conoces a todos,

-a la compañera de mi sobrinito no, quien eres, le preguntó directamente a la chica,

-mi nombre es Emma Watson, contestó altiva,

La mortia se dirigió directo a la chica y la agarró del brazo buscando la marca,

-eres una esclava, exclamó con asco,

-y tú una mortia, le respondió con el mismo gesto,

-insolente, le espetó

-basta de tonterías, gritó Draco.- ella es mi esclava personal, dijo con sonrisa burlona mostrando a Bellatrix la soga con la cual la tenía cautiva,

-bien hecho sobrino, disfruta y luego mátala,

En eso Rosmerta se acerca a ver el cambio físico de Hermione,

-veo que… pero no pudo seguir, ya que Draco la tomó de la cintura y la besó,

-Rosmerta vuelvo por ti no lo olvides, le declaró a la camarera, y girando sobre los talones le habló risueño a la mortia,

, -Bella, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una esclava eficiente,

Y sin decir más se alejaron, dejando a una Bellatrix sin sospechas hacia ellos.

-Herms, cómo se te ocurre contestarle a Bellatrix, le dijo Snape, tomándola del hombro,

-bueno, yo pensé que mejor…

-mal pensado, cariño, le dijo Draco sacando la mano de Snape de los hombros de la chica, -mi tía es mortal, si hubiera sospechado quien eras…

-pero no se dio cuenta, gracias a mis hechizos, enfatizó el profesor,

Draco no le contestó solo atinó a agarrar más fuerte a Hermione,

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio cuando por fin deslumbraban al castillo,

-llegamos, dijo Pansy que todo el tiempo iba acompañada de Zabini,

-escuchen todos, acotó Snape, no sabemos que encontramos en Hogwarts, tal vez no haya nadie, pero a lo mejor, hay huéspedes deseados o no, recuerden tenemos que encontrar a Potter, con vida, y luego llevarlo ante Voldemorts, -Ginny Luna y Hermione, se miraron ¿cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Snape?-,

Entraron al castillo que estaba derrumbado, sin embargo ciertas partes permanecían en pié como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, la torre de Slytherim permanecía en pié como si nada ni nadie pudiera con ella, todos de inmediato fueron hasta ahí, la castaña ya tenía su apariencia real gracias a que el hechizo de Snape sólo duraba unos minutos, llegaron a los dormitorios y todos se dispersaron, el primero fue Draco que llevó a la castaña hasta la que había sido su habitación,

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar, le dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba,

-dime,

-yo no tengo nada con Rosmerta, sólo que necesito su colaboración y ella me pide…

-ya entiendo, no soy estúpida, tú la usas para que te informe y ella te usa de amante, le dijo despectivamente,

-bueno algo así, pero yo…

-tú te aprovechas de todas las situaciones, le recriminó,

-no, no…

Escucharon un alboroto en la sala común y salieron hacia allí,

-Hermione que suerte que estás aquí, grito una voz,

-Víctor, gritó la chica, que salía a su encuentro cuando fue retenida por la soga que amarraba su cuerpo.

Capitulo 30

Escucharon un alboroto en la sala común y salieron hacia allí,

-Hermione que suerte que estás aquí, grito una voz,

-Víctor, gritó la chica, que salía a su encuentro cuando fue retenida por la soga que amarraba su cuerpo.

Al ver el muchacho que la chica no podía avanzar, fue él hacia dónde estaba ella y la abrazó fuertemente,

-Herms estás en peligro, le dijo el búlgaro angustiado,

-qué novedad, le espetó el rubio mientras lo separaba de la chica, -todos sabemos que H-e-r-m-s está en peligro,

-no, no entienden, su peligro es mayor, ya no sirve el ardid que ella es Emma Watson, todo está descubierto,

-¡qué!! Gritó Snape,

-tú lo descubriste! Gritó draco tomándolo del cuello,

Al ver a Draco irse contra el búlgaro, Zabini y Pansy que estaban alejados apuntaron al muchacho con las varitas,

-¡un momento!!, bajen esas varitas, ordenó Snape, luego mediremos de qué lado está cada uno, por ahora dejen explicarse a Krum,

-fue Rosmerta, alegó el búlgaro, le dijo a Bellatrix que la acompañante de Malfoy, no era rubia y que ella la conocía de la época que asistía a Hogwarts, que la acompañante era Hermione, Granger,

-maldita, dijo Draco,

-sólo una mujer celosa, la culpa es tuya que le diste motivo, le espetó Krum,

-tenemos que seguir, lo único que nos queda es encontrar a Potter antes que lo hagan ellos, a esta altura ya nos tienen como traidores auque no estén seguros ellos si todos sabemos que Emma es Hermione, no le importa vendrán contra todos,

-hay algo más, dijo Víctor,

-habla, grito Draco que ya lo había soltado,

-ellos están seguros que Herms es la impura de quien habla la profecía, la heredera de Morgana, quién sacará el anillo cuando Harry despierte,

-mierda! Vamos no ya!! Gritó Draco,

-de inmediato, dijo Snape.

Todos empezaron a agarrar sus cosas y empezaron a partir, Víctor no se despegaba de la castaña,

-ella va conmigo, le dijo draco directo,

-Herms, tú estas bien, le preguntó el muchacho ignorando al rubio,

-sí Víctor, gracias,

Draco agarró a la castaña y se separó del grupo,

-escucha, no me gusta ese tipo, será muy amigo tuyo, pero no le creo nada,

-Víctor es incapaz…

-no seas ingenua, la interrumpió, -Zabini, ven!!

-¿que pasa?, preguntó el moreno,

-pégate al búlgaro, quiero que lo vigiles tú y Pansy que lo distraiga,

Zabini lo miró con reproche,

-Blaise, recapacitó el rubio, trata que lo distraigan una de esas dos, dijo señalando a Luna y Ginny, resérvate a Pansy, le dijo sonriendo a lo que el moreno agradeció con un gesto,

Hermione estaba indignada con todo lo escuchado, Víctor no era un niño para entretenerlo,

Iban por un pasillo cuando Draco se detuvo de golpe, cayo al suelo, se tomaba la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar, Snape corrió hacia él , no había duda Lucius ya sabía todo.

Capítulo 31

Iban por un pasillo cuando Draco se detuvo de golpe, cayo al suelo, se tomaba la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar, Snape corrió hacia él , no había duda Lucius ya sabía todo.

-cierra tu mente, Draco cierra tu mente!!, gritaba Snape,

-ayúdenlo, por favor, gritaba la castaña al ver al chico tan dolorido,

-no lo toquen, gritaba Snape mientras hacía que todos se alejaran,

Por supuesto Hermione no podía alejarse, ya que la soga se lo impedía cosa que agradeció, de ésta forma Snape no podía deshacerse de ella,

-Hermione, Draco tiene que reaccionar por sí solo, le he lanzado un hechizo cegador, el no verá por unas horas,

-Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba,

-es que Lucius trata de entrar en su mente, él desde que Draco era muy chiquito lo logró hacer, y puede ver a través de su hijo, así muchas veces entraba en Hogwarts, sin embargo Draco puede dominarse y bloquear su entrada, desde hace mucho ha tomado clases para bloquear al intruso, pero eso le causa mucho dolor,

La chica seguía desesperada, el muchacho se retorcía como si le estuvieran lanzando un crucius tras el otro,

-por que, no lo deja en paz de una buena vez, exclamaba el ex profesor impotente por no poder ayudarlo,

A los pocos minutos el rubio dejo de gritar de dolor, Hermione fue con él,

-¿Draco estás bien?, le preguntó,

-que!! Tan mal estuve que hasta me llamas por mi nombre, le dijo sonriendo, -Herms ¿dónde estas? Dijo el chico mientras trataba de encontrarla con la mano,

-estoy acá, dijo ella, tomando la mano del chico y poniéndosela en la cara,

-¡oh!! Creo que esto de ser ciego me beneficia, le dijo risueño,

-¡estas bien!! No te duele más, le dijo extrañada,

-un poco, pero no se lo digas a Krum, le dijo seductoramente, soy un Slytherin, y a nosotros no hay dolor que nos venza,

-tenemos que ponernos en marcha de nuevo, dijo Snape que había ido por los demás,

-vamos s-u-p-e-r S-l-y-t-h-e-r-i-m yo te guío, le dijo Hermione haciendo que se levante y empezaran a marchar,

Iban por las mazmorras, guiados por Ginny que era la única que había estado en el lugar,

-acá tiene que haber una puerta secreta, dijo la pelirroja,

Todos empezaron a buscar, Draco se puso a tantear la pared,

-quédate quieto, Malfoy te vas a caer, le espetó la castaña

-volvemos con lo de Malfoy lo que quieres en realidad es que la soga se acorte,

-claro que no,

-ah, no,!

-no será que te quieres caer, para que todos se rían, se burló la chica,

-no, solo quiero que tú me levantes, le dijo agarrándose a Herms y apoyándose en la pared que sin que ellos pudieran darse cuenta se abrió de golpe, cayendo ambos a su interior,

-es por acá, gritó Zabini que estaba cerca,

Cuando llegaron todos se desesperaron por ayudar a Hermione, quien apenas podía sostener al rubio… la chica gritaba…

-vengan ayúdenme hay un cuerpo tirado en esta habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 32

Cuando llegaron todos se desesperaron por ayudar a Hermione, quien apenas podía sostener al rubio… la chica gritaba…

-vengan ayúdenme hay un cuerpo tirado en esta habitación.

Snape se dirigió directo hacia el cuerpo, no quería que nadie se acercara, sin embargo Krum fue tras de él,

-dije que se queden a resguardo, le gritó Snape,

-yo solo querría ayudar,

-es Weasley, dijo Snape,

-Ron!!, grito Hermione,

Ginny y Luna corrieron hacia él, Hermione auque quiso no pudo ir,

-que hace el pobretón acá, dijo Draco desilusionado,

La castaña no le llevó el apunte y empezó a llevarlo hasta el pelirrojo, Luna lo estaba atendiendo y poniéndole un jabee en la boca el chico empezaba a reaccionar,

-¿Ron que te pasó?, ¿cómo llegaste a Hogwarts?, vamos reacciona, le increpaba Luna,

El pelirrojo empezó a reaccionar,

-no se que pasó, estaba buscando a Harry y alguien me pegó por la espalda, vine por eso, es que la orden tiene la pista que Harry esta en la cámara secreta,

-eso también sabemos nosotros, dijo la chica,

Entonces Ron miró a su alrededor,

-que hace Malfoy y los demás Slytherim, gritó al pelirrojo enfundando su varita,

-tranquilo Weasley, ellos están con nosotros,

Ron se puso de pie tambaleando, fue hasta dónde estaba Hermione, y la haló para llevársela de ahí,

-¡no, Ron!!, grito la chica al ver que Draco jalado también por la soga estaba a punto de caer…

-que haces atada a él, estás loca Hermione, le dijo disgustado,

-escucha, Draco está ciego, es momentáneo, pero yo le ayudo a seguir,

-que!! Tierno, dijo burlándose, ahora estás de niñera y hasta lo llamas por el nombre,

La chica se sonrojó.

Es rubio que empezaba a ver, y que estaba disfrutando de la situación, pensó que no era conveniente dar a conocer que ya podía ver,

-escucha pobretón, le dijo mal humorado, ella me está ayudando, y no te metas le dijo dando una trompada al aire,

Al hacerlo se tambaleó y Hermione corrió a ayudarlo,

-ya vasta de pelear, no se dan cuenta que si alguien golpeó a Weasley eso quiere decir que no estamos solos, ahora sigamos ya que encontramos la puerta de la cual hablaba Ginny,

Todos empezaron a marchar, Ron miraba cómo Draco se agarraba a la chica, y en clara señal de ofuscamiento se acercó a Luna que iba con Ginny y Víctor,

-¿que hay entre esos dos?, preguntó,

-nada, le dijo Krum, él rubio sólo se aprovecha de la situación,

-¿y esa soga?,

-es un hechizo que no pueden deshacer, o algo así, dijo Luna,

-pero es Malfoy , ¿Cómo Snape puede tenerle confianza?

-recuerda que tampoco le teníamos confianza a Snape y resultó ser el más fiel de la orden, además gracias a Malfoy, ella está viva,

-sí, yo temí tanto por Hermione, y la locura de el que no debe ser nombrado de matar a todos los impuros, por esa maldita profecía,

-nosotros pensábamos que estabas en una misión especial, pero no sabíamos que era buscando a Harry, le dijo Ginny,

-encontrar a Harry antes que de el que no debe ser nombrado es lo primordial, dijo Ron a lo que todos asintieron,

Mientras tanto el rubio trataba de probar a la castaña,

-maldito pobretón, decía ni siquiera sabe más que nosotros,

-Draco, no digas eso, como puedes hablar así,

-hay que se ofende…o tú lo defiendes a él,

-claro que lo defiendo, es mi amigo,

-tu amigo, o…dijo Draco que vió oportunamente un precipicio y fue hacia él,

-Draco!! Quédate quieto hay un precipicio, le dijo la chica,

-oh sí no me digas,

Hermione reaccionó de la manera menos pensada por el rubio, se agarró fuerte de una piedra, y empezó a gritar

- Malfoy!!, Malfoy!!,Malfoy!!, Malfoy!!, Malfoy!!,

La soga de inmediato se acorto, trayendo al rubio hacia ella,

-estás loca!!, le reprochó el chico, mira si te sueltas y ambos caemos al vacío,

-Draco, tu puedes ver!! … dijo furiosa,

Capitulo 33

- Malfoy!!, Malfoy!!,Malfoy!!, Malfoy!!, Malfoy!!,

La soga de inmediato se acorto, trayendo al rubio hacia ella,

-estás loca!!, le reprochó el chico, mira si te sueltas y ambos caemos al vacío,

-Draco, tu puedes ver!! … dijo furiosa,

-¡como se te ocurre!!, dijo tanteando las paredes,

-vamos, Draco no soy tonta, tú ves, le dijo más furiosa,

-me ofendes, le espetó el rubio altanero, si viera ya le hubiese dado una trompada a la comadreja,

- no me hagas reír, no tienes motivos para pegarle a Ronny, pero sí para hacerte el ciego,

-¿Ronny?¿ Motivos para ser ciego? ¿Qué motivos tengo yo según tú?, dijo altanero, indignado y furioso,

-motivos para…para…decía Hermione nerviosa, en eso Draco fingió una caída y ella lo agarró fuerte, lo que aprovechó Draco para besarla,

-para esto, le dijo al separarse, con una amplia sonrisa de costado,

-Merlín Draco, sí para eso, dijo furiosa y tomando su varita hizo un ademán para taparse,

-¡ves!!, eres tramposo, vil, mentiroso, eres un Slytherin y si no me voy es por que no puedo por esta maldita soga, dijo Hermione a punto de llanto,

-no llores le dijo Draco apenado,

-como quieres que no llore, si me mientes y me tienes aquí atada, cómo si fuera un animal, una mascota, le decía la castaña llorando,

El rubio se enojó y con su varita hizo un hechizo y liberó a la castaña,

-ya eres libre, para irte cerca de Sevi, Viky y Ronny, yo solo intentaba protegerte, créeme lo necesitaras, veremos si estás mejor con ellos, veremos si ellos te protegen como lo hago yo, le espetó, se fue lejos y rápido llegando hasta el principio de la fila dónde estaba Snape,

-¡Draco!! Pudiste deshacerte de la soga, veo que recordaste el contra-hechizo, le dijo Snape burlonamente, a lo que Zabini y Pansy se echaron a reír, sin disimulo, el rubio solo bufó, pero no realizó ningún comentario.

Por otra parte, Hermione fue junto a Ron, Víctor, Ginny y Luna,

-Herms, ya te pudiste liberar de "ese", le espetó Ron,

-ya basta de pelear ahora estamos todos del mismo lado, sólo tenemos que ir por Harry,

-tienes toda la razón le espetó la pelirroja,

-los hombres solo piensan en pelear, dijo Luna claramente ida,

-¿Luna estás bien?, le preguntó Ginny al ver la cara de la chica,

-sí gracias, dijo mirando a Ron,

-¿pasó algo con Luna?, le pregunto Hermione,

-no se me mira raro, le dijo el pelirrojo mufado,

Hermione no le dijo nada solo miraba al rubio que iba adelante abrazado a Pansy y sin siquiera haberla mirado,

Tenían que pasar por un puente que se había formado por el derrumbe era muy peligroso,

-pasen de a uno, dijo Snape,

-yo voy primero, dijo Draco,

-Draco esperá, le grito Snape, pero…

El rubio empezó a pasar, iba altanero y sin mirar hacia atrás, era muy peligroso tanto que en un momento se tambaleó y cayó al vacío,

-Draco no!! gritó la castaña que fue corriendo hacia el borde.

Capítulo 34

-yo voy primero, dijo Draco,

-Draco esperá, le grito Snape, pero…

El rubio empezó a pasar, iba altanero y sin mirar hacia atrás, era muy peligroso tanto que en un momento se tambaleó y cayó al vacío,

-Draco no!! gritó la castaña que fue corriendo hacia el borde.

-Draco, Draco!! Gritaba la castaña mientras lloraba desesperada,

Los demás también gritaban Zabini y Pansy estaban desesperados, Víctor y Ron parecían desorientados, Luna y Ginny estaban temerosas se notaba muy profundo el lugar,

-cállense, dijo Snape, no dejan oír si él nos escucha,

Todos le hicieron caso y quedaron callados por unos minutos pero nada se escuchaba,

Snape ya empezaba a desesperarse él también, su cariño hacia el rubio desde siempre era manifestado como en su alumno consentido, Hermione lloraba despacito, pero nada se oía,

-hay que bajar puede estar inconciente, dijo la castaña decidida a ir por él,

-tú no vas a ningún lado, si hay que ir a buscar al Slytherim iré yo, dijo Ron,

-no voy yo, afirmó Zabini, él es mi amigo,

-claro que no, iré yo dijo Krum, el entrenamiento búlgaro nos hace escalar muchas montañas y tengo mayor experiencia, dijo en un tono extraño, parecía demasiado entusiasmado en ir por el chico,

-cállense, volvió a decir Snape,

Se empezó a sentir un quejido,

-Draco, estás bien, volvió a preguntar Snape,

-sí, p-r-o-f-e-s-o-r-, dijo pausado, creo que me rompí la columna, no me puedo mover,

La mirada de Hermione era de horror, todo era culpa de ella si no hubiera insistido en que la desatara de la soga mágica, nada le hubiera pasado a Draco, o en el último de los casos ella estaría en el fondo del precipicio con él,

-Malfoy, dime si puedes mover los brazos y las piernas, le gritó Luna,

Pero no obtuvo respuesta,

-Malfoy no te duermas, le volvió a decir, la chica a los gritos, pero Draco no contestaba,

-Luna, que pasa si él se duerme, le preguntó Snape,

-si se duerme puede tener un riesgo cerebral, no sabemos si se golpeó la cabeza, dijo cabizbaja,

Snape miró a la castaña,

-Herms, ven aquí, no llores él te necesita fuerte, háblale, solo tú puedes hacer que luche por vivir, mientras con los chicos vemos cómo llegar a él,

Hermione lo miró, y asintió se quedó en el borde y empezó a llamarlo…

-Draco, Draco, háblame dime si me escuchas, soy Granger, Draco háblame por favor, dime si me escuchas,

Nada no había respuesta,

-Draco, Draco, vamos háblame dime si me escuchas, soy Hermione, Draco háblame por favor, dime si me escuchas, necesito que me hables, pídeme lo que quiera, que yo te juro que cumplo, pero háblame,

-Herms, escuchó en un susurro,

-sí soy yo, puedes mover los brazos y las piernas Draco?

-Herms, tu no me quieres, le dijo, así que no te digo nada,

-Draco!! No seas caprichoso, le espetó, dime lo que te pregunto,

-¿harás lo que yo quiero?

La castaña rodó los ojos, no podía creer "Malfoy hasta la sepultura", pensó, pero prefirió no enfurecerse por el bien del chico,

-por supuesto, soy una Gryffindor, y nosotros no mentimos,

Se escuchó una dolorosa risita, no estaba bien eso no era mentira,

-los brazos sí puedo moverlos, dijo,

-¿y las piernas? Preguntó angustiada,

-no!!, tengo sobre mis piernas unas rocas, que no puedo mover, perdí la varita, la cintura me duele mucho y creo que estoy sangrando, por todo lo demás estoy bien, dijo tratando de parecer gracioso,

-iremos a buscarte, quédate quieto, le dijo la castaña llorisqueando,

-deja de llorar, Granger, te tengo una muy buena noticia,

-era todo mentira, le espetó,

-no!! jaja, no es mentira que estoy medio mal, pero la noticia es mejor para tí,

-¿Draco de que hablas?,

-que gracias a la caída encontré al marcado, Potty está durmiendo cerca de mí.

Capitulo 35

-no!! jaja, no es mentira que estoy medio mal, pero la noticia es mejor para tí,

-¿Draco de que hablas?,

-que gracias a la caída encontré al marcado, Potty está durmiendo cerca de mí.

-¿qué hace Krum? Gritó Snape,

De inmediato Krum tomó su varita y por medio de un hechizo empezó a descender sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo,

Ron se puso cómo loco,

-sí tuviera una escoba iba tras él, gritó el pelirrojo,

-eso es, dijo la castaña ilusionada, sólo hay que ir hasta la sala de los menesteres que estaba en buen estado, antes pasamos por ahí, y pedir las escobas,

-por supuesto, dijo Snape, ve Weasley y trae todo lo necesario para poder ir por los muchachos,

-sí claro, dijo Ron dubitativo, Luna Ginny vengan conmigo,

Luna se puso contenta era la primera vez desde el encuentro que el pelirrojo la llamaba, y los tres se fueron de inmediato,

-Parkinson, Zabini, vallan por las aulas en busca de escobas, los profesores siempre tenemos una a mano, dijo Snape,

Mientras tanto Hermione trataba de que el rubio siga hablando con ella,

-Draco, dime cómo esta Harry,

-vamos, no te duermas, tenemos que hablar, yo estoy con Snape,

-oh, claro esta sólo con su alumna …

-preferida, dijo Snape, tan fuerte como pudo para que él lo escuchara,

-¿yo preferida? Lo dudo,

-claro que sí, dijo el rubio,

-por supuesto Hermione, tú siempre fuiste mi alumna preferida, sin embargo eras Gryffindor, por lo cual solo tenía que tratar que fallaras, cosa que nunca hiciste, me he pasado noches pensando que preguntar para que la s-a-b-e-l-o-t-o-d-o- no lo supiera y sin embargo siempre estabas ahí levantando tu mano,

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar al rubio reír,

-Krum, fue por ti, solo que ingresó por el otro lado del pozo, ¿no lo viste Draco?

-como mandan a ese, no confío en él, que venga Blaise,

-Ron y Zabini, fueron por escobas para poder bajar, le dijo la castaña,

-tampoco confío en la comadreja, que venga Blaise, repetía,

Camino a la sala de los menesteres…

-Ron, para dónde vas, le pregunta Ginny desorientada,

-es que estoy mareado, confundido, dónde queda la sala esa, de los menesteres,

-para el otro lado, dijo Luna y tomó de la mano a Ron, vamos,

Al llegar a la sala, Luna pasó tres veces por la puerta pidiendo todo lo necesario para rescatar a los muchachos, al ingresar la sala estaba llena de escobas, sogas y varitas,

Ron estaba feliz fue corriendo se subió a una escoba y enseguida se fue volando, las chicas se quedaron mirando, y luego al reaccionar ellas tomaron varias escobas y demás cosas y también se fueron rumbo al lugar del accidente,

En el poso…

Snape y Hermione, se quedaron atónitos al ver pasar volando a Ron directo hacia dónde estaban los chicos heridos…

-Draco ahí va Ron por ustedes, le grito la castaña feliz de poder volver a ver a Draco y a Harry, si embargo el rubio no contestó, solo se escucho un grito de dolor y a Draco gritar "maldito traidor".

Capitulo 36

-Draco ahí va Ron por ustedes, le grito la castaña feliz de poder volver a ver a Draco y a Harry, si embargo el rubio no contestó, solo se escucho un grito de dolor y a Draco gritar "maldito traidor".

De inmediato vieron llegar a las chicas con las escobas y todos tomaron una, como no alcanzaban Snape llevaba a Hermione y Blaise a Pansy, la castaña se agarraba fuertemente de la túnica del profesor ya que volar le aterraba cosa que Snape sabía perfectamente, salieron de inmediato a encontrar a los muchachos,

Cuando llegó Snape paró cerca de Draco y lo que vió no le gustó nada,

-el rubio estaba como desmallado, Hermione, estaba al lado tratando que reaccionara, a pocos metros estaba Krum tirado también desmallado,

-¿ y Weasley?, dijo Snape y se fue al otro dormitorio dónde encontró al pelirrojo alzando a Potter para que despierte,

-no Weasley, no seas bruto, le espetó,

-es que no me responde, dijo apenado el chico,

-qué paso ahí, preguntó el profesor, mostrando a los otros muchachos desmallados,

-cuando llegué Krum estaba atacando a Malfoy, y yo se lo impedí,

-muy bien hecho, Krum un traidor quién lo diría,

-yo llevo a Harry, tú lleva a Krum y tú Zabini lleva a Draco, espetó el profesor, iremos al cuartel de la orden,

Todos hicieron lo que dijo Snape y pronto estaban en camino hacia Grimmauld Place, sin embargo se dieron cuenta que el pozo era demasiado profundo como para levitar a los cuerpos hasta la superficie, tampoco los podían llevar en la escoba…

Suban ustedes en las escobas de ellos me encargo yo, dijo Snape seguro,

Todos lo miraron pero no discutieron Ron fue el primero en subir, luego las chicas seguidas de Zabini, Snape tomo su varita y mientras subía con su escoba iba llevando levitando a los muchachos uno por uno, primero subió al búlgaro, luego a Draco y por último a Harry, todos los chicos temblaban al ver al mago como por medio de su concentración iba subiendo a los chicos a sabiendas que cualquier error podría ser fatal.

Cuando llego el ex profesor se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños,

-qué está pasando, gritó Snape,

Zabini corrió hasta el final del pasillo y lo que vió lo espantó,

-son mortios gritó, mas de treinta,

Nadie pudo reaccionar al ver a Ron que con su varita en la mano amenazaba a Luna a quien tenía agarrada por el cuello,

-Ron que haces, grito Hermione,

-tú eres el traidor, no eres Weasley, gritó Snape,

- claro que no soy ese asqueroso Gryffindor, soy Spenser, lastima que no pude agarrarte a ti Granger, pero ya te volveré a tener,

Draco tirado en el piso al escucharlo, movió los párpados,

-Spenser, siempre fuiste un idiota, baja esa varita ahora mismo, le intimo Snape,

-ni lo sueñe profesor, el amo estará feliz al ver toda la escoria que atrapé, Potter, la sangre sucia heredera de Morgana, dos esclavas para divertirnos, el traidor trío de plata y el gran traidor de Snape,

-no lo vas a lograr,

-una palabra más y la mato, ustedes la sacrificarán… jajajja, no son capaces de hacerlo,

El murmullo se acercaba, Luna temblaba como una hoja,

-yo sabía que no eras Ron, dijo Luna llorando, él nunca me trata tan mal,

-pobre gatita, le dijo y la empezó a besar sin descuidarse, Luna luchaba por escapar, y le pegó, en ese instante se escuchaba entrar a los mortios, Spenser al verse atacado por la chica, alzo el brazo con la varita,

- Relaskio!!

Luna cayó contra un ventanal, Spenser aprovecho para agarrar a Hermione que iba a ayudarla,

-ya te tengo maldita sangre sucia, le espetó,

En ese momento Draco que despertaba tomó su varita y apuntó a Spenser, -suéltala maldito, le gritó,

Sin embargo el mortio cuyo rostro era igual al de Ron echó a reír, mas cuando vió la cercanía de su gente…

Capitulo 37

En ese momento Draco que despertaba tomó su varita y apuntó a Spenser, -suéltala maldito, le gritó,

Sin embargo el mortio cuyo rostro era igual al de Ron echó a reír, mas cuando vió la cercanía de su gente…

Los murmullos generalizados se acercaban, Draco miró con desconcierto a Snape que parecía más tranquilo de lo habitual, lo mismo pensaba Spenser, la mirada del profesor al rubio hizo que éste tambien se tranquilizara y empezara a disfrutar de la situación,

-Jack siempre fuiste un idiota, le dijo Draco,

-Malfoy, no estas en situación de ser arrogante conmigo mucho menos de insultarme ya que tengo a tu palomita y sabes que la sé disfrutar,

Draco estaba furioso mas al ver al pervertido de su ex compañero pasar la lengua por la cara de la castaña,

-Draco tiene razón, y más vale que la sueltes, dijo Snape,

-claro que no!! grito Spenser desquiciado, yo los tengo a todos en un puño,

-hay Jacky, Jacky, decía Zabini, burlón, tú no escarmientas nunca, eres tan estúpidamente predecible, ¿a que cuando te des cuenta de todo, tiras la varita como una nena asustada?,

-¿cuenta de qué? No se saldrán con la suya, no lograrán asustarme, yo gané, yo los atrapé,

-no idiota te atrapamos nosotros, dijo Draco desde el piso,

-¿qué? No me a…

-muéstrale Blaise, dijo Snape,

El moreno llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, y con un movimiento de varita, se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos muy fuerte,

-acá tienes a tus aliados mortios, dijo Snape y todos empezaron a reír,

Spenser empezó a temblar, y Hermione le dio un golpe en la cintura y se pudo liberar,

-te dije que te ibas a hacer encima, dijo Zabini, quien de inmediato lo hechizó lanzándole unas cuerdas que lo amarraron fuertemente,

-pero que pasó, como…. Iba a preguntar Luna cuando Snape la interrumpió,

-ustedes saben de mi facilidad para leer las mentes, dijo Snape, pude ver la confusión de todos, usted Señorita Lovegood, dudaba del supuesto Ron, la chica Weasley no podía creer el cambio de su hermano, hasta Herms lo encontraba raro, y todos sabemos que el señor Weasley no es un ser delicado,- todos rieron- pero ni siquiera él hubiera sido tan bruto como para zamarrear de esa manera a Potter para despertarlo, por eso inventamos con Zabini éste plan, sabíamos que si era un impostor iba a querer vanagloriarse ante la pronta llegada de mas secuaces e indefectiblemente se iba a descubrir,

-excelente, dijo la castaña, realmente excelente,

Snape sonrió, Draco miró la cara de la castaña y resopló, no podía evitar sentir celos del profesor,

El rubio intentó incorporarse e hizo un gesto de dolor tomándose la espalda, la castaña fue de inmediato hacia él,

- ¿Draco que, te duele?, le preguntó dulcemente,

-no me puedo parar, dijo,

Luna corrió hacia él,

La rubia lo revisaba y el chico hacía gestos de dolor cuando más se acercaba a las piernas,

-tendrás que quedarte acostado y con su varita creó una camilla, hasta llegar al cuartel,

-bueno ahora sí nos vamos, dijo Snape, no podíamos, llegar a Grimmauld Place con un traidor,

El cuerpo de Spenser empezó a cambiar y ya no tenía la fisonomía de Ron,

-profesor, tenemos que ir por Ron, si ellos usaron la poción Multijugos quiere decir que tienen a Ron prisionero, dijo la castaña secundada por Ginny y Luna.

Capitulo 38

El cuerpo de Spenser empezó a cambiar y ya no tenía la fisonomía de Ron,

-profesor, tenemos que ir por Ron, si ellos usaron la poción Multijugos quiere decir que tienen a Ron prisionero, dijo la castaña secundada por Ginny y Luna.

Al llegar al cuartel llevaron a Potter a una habitación especial, estaba preparada de elementos muggles y con los mejores medimagos del país, pero Snape rápidamente hizo traer a Pomfrey para que vea a Draco,

-Pompy, Malfoy se ha caído desde una gran altura y no puede mover las piernas,

Hermione luego de acompañar a Harry hasta la entrada dónde lo revisarían volvió para ver a Draco, el muchacho se encontraba enojado ya que la chica lo dejó a él, para irse con el niño que vivió. La castaña se acercaba pero Draco no le prestaba atención. La cara de Pomfrey no era buena, Hermione estaba segura que no había buenas noticias,

-lo lamento señor Malfoy tiene quebrada la cintura,

-oh, no!! exclamó la chica,

-no me digas que ahora te preocupo, le recriminó el rubio,

-claro que sí, le dijo Hermione dulcemente,

-no era igual cuando corriste al lado de Potty,

-no seas niño, sabes que Harry es mi amigo,

-oh!! Sí él es tu amigo y yo que soy? Le preguntó mirando fijamente a la castaña ante la sorpresa de Pomfrey y Snape,

-basta de tonterías y declaraciones, interrumpió Snape,

Draco lo miró furioso, el ex profesor le dedicó una sonrisita, que fue devuelta por el rubio con su mejor cara de mortio, cosa que no intimidó al hombre que en igual actitud le dio su mortífaga mirada,

-yo estor hablando con Hermione, dijo Draco,

-será luego, espetó el profesor,

-claro que no, insistió el chico,

-Pompy tiene que curarte, del dijo Snape socarronamente,

-es lo mejor, acotó suavemente Hermione que pasaba su mirada de uno al otro tratando de entender por que se peleaban, si era por ella eso era un insulto, ninguno de los dos la había tenido en cuenta,

-tome esto, Señor Malfoy, le dijo la medimaga llevándole un vaso con un líquido verdoso y espeso, es para reconstituirle los huesos,

-es horrible, dijo Herms horrorizada, una vez Harry lo tuvo que tomar,

-es cierto Hermione, y muy doloroso, dijo Snape,

-no pienso tomar esa porquería, dijo Draco con cara de asco,

-ohhh claro que lo harás, afirmó el ex profesor, acercándose a él con el verdoso vaso,

-no!! si ella no se queda conmigo, dijo el rubio, además tiene que contestar mi pregunta,

-¡ petrifo!! Gritó Snape, hechizando al chico y sin más esbozando una cruel sonrisa obligó al rubio a tragarse todo el contenido,

-ves Herms, no tuviste que contestarle nada, le dijo triunfal mientras le quitaba el hechizo al chico…

-eso no estuvo bien, le recriminó la chica, mientras ayudaba a Draco que le había agarrado un ataque de tos luego de atragantarse con el medicamento,

-lo importante es que lo tragó, dijo Pomfrey yéndose hacia la sala de Potter,

Draco empezaba a sufrir dolor…

-te duele mucho, le preguntó la castaña mientras lo mimaba acariciándole la cabeza,

-si Potter pudo él también, afirmó Snape mientras se marchaba,

Eso fue un golpe mortal para su orgullo, auque no podía parar de retorcerse,

-Draco, ya va a pasar, le decía Herms apenada,

-ahora que Sevi se fue, dijo a media palabra a causa del fuerte dolor, tratando de ser sarcástico, -dime Hermione, ¿Qué soy yo para ti?


	7. Chapter 7

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 39

-Draco, ya va a pasar, le decía Herms apenada,

-ahora que Sevi se fue, dijo a media palabra a causa del fuerte dolor, tratando de ser sarcástico, -dime Hermione, ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Hermione miró fijamente al rubio, parecía tan indefenso, estaba temblando de dolor, sudaba… sus grises ojos, estaban hinchados, la chica miró los finos labios del muchacho, tiritaba, el dolor era inmenso, ella lo sabía, no estaba actuando, entonces sin pensar demasiado, guiándose por su corazón, la castaña se fue acercando y dejo posar sus labios sobre los del chico, fue apenas unos segundos, un rose amoroso, pero lo suficientemente dulce como para que un Malfoy sucumbiera ante el gesto,

-"yo te amo", Hermione, le susurró, y no me importa si tú no me quieres, seguramente lo merezco, pero "yo te amo" y voy a conquistarte, me vas a amar tú también, no creo que tanto cómo yo, pero me vas a amar…la castaña, no dijo nada, como respuesta lo volvió a besar, y lo siguió haciendo hasta que Draco se quedó profundamente dormido, ella recordaba que Harry solo pudo soportar el dolor al dormirse, por eso sonrió al ver a su rubio compañero caer ante Morfeo,

Pomfrey entró,

-Granger, perdona pero estoy acostumbrada a tu apellido,

-esta bien, ¿qué pasa? Le preguntó la castaña al ver la preocupación de la medimaga,

-se trata de Potter,

-qué le pasa a Harry, preguntó preocupada,

-él esta envuelto en un hechizo muy poderoso, es magia negra y muy antigua, si no lo despertamos correctamente podría…

-dígame todo, dígame la verdad, le imploró la chica,

-bueno, es que son suposiciones pero yo creo, que hasta podría perder la cordura,

-Harry loco!!, mi amigo…no!! no puede ser,

-bueno es que es magia que afecta la mente, sobre todo a mentes atormentadas y todos sabemos que Potter…

-Harry es fuerte, él podrá reponerse, afirmó la chica,

Draco se retorció en la cama, Hermione lo miró angustiada, ,

-él también es fuerte Granger, dijo la medimaga en alusión al rubio, auque su mente está tan o más atormentada que la de Potter,

Hermione miraba marcharse a la mujer, mientras asentía con la cabeza, sabía que Draco no era tan malo como ella y sus amigos pensaba, todo lo relacionado con su padre, la violación, su ayuda para seguir ella con vida, la pérdida de su hijo, el conflictivo supuesto cariño hacia ella, su obstinación por tenerla amarrada junto a él, el haberla hecho suya cariñosamente, el decirle a Snape que eran novios, su reciente declaración de amor, hacía ver una faceta distinta del muchacho, primero terrible y luego arrepentido, -tal vez sólo se trate de un sentimiento de culpa-, pensó la chica, -tal vez se obligue a quererme para pagar por las humillaciones de Hogwarts y los sucesos recientes-, -tal vez ya esté arrepentido de lo que acaba de decir, tal vez sea yo la que no quiera admitir el por qué acabo de besarlo, tal vez sea yo la que no puede contestar su pregunta, ¿qué es Draco Malfoy para mí?

Capitulo 40

-tal vez sólo se trate de un sentimiento de culpa-, pensó la chica, -tal vez se obligue a quererme para pagar por las humillaciones de Hogwarts y los sucesos recientes-, -tal vez ya esté arrepentido de lo que acaba de decir, tal vez sea yo la que no quiera admitir el por qué acabo de besarlo, tal vez sea yo la que no puede contestar su pregunta, ¿qué es Draco Malfoy para mí?

Hermione se quedó mucho tiempo pensando en esa pregunta, lo que estaba segura era que no se atrevía siquiera a pensar que Draco verdaderamente sintiera algo por ella, pero lo que menos se atrevía, era admitir lo que gritaba que su corazón cuando el rubio se acercaba…

-veo que me estas cuidando, en realidad sólo te quedaste para contestar mi pregunta…

susurró Draco,

-ahh!! Estás bien, dijo ella reaccionando sorprendida al ver que el chico tenía en ella sus grises ojos clavados,

-Herms, Herms, Herms!! Le dijo Draco, jalándole de la mano, tendrás que contestarme,

-no recuerdo de que hablas,

-Herms!! No mientas, no es que las Gryffindor son valientes y veraces,

-en realidad, sí recuerdo la pregunta, dijo dubitativa, pero..

-sólo dime que soy yo, para ti, le volvió a susurrar,

La chica se quedó pensativa, era como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras correctas, palabras que no llegaban a su cerebro, entonces empezó a responder…

-yo…yo, bueno en realidad tu eres como… como un… empezando a ser como un amigo,

-¿qué? Grito el chico,

-eso, dijo ella poniéndose colorada, "un amigo",

-así que tu te acuestas con tus amigos, le susurró levantándose hacia ella,

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa pero se indignó con la pregunta,

-¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

-del mismo modo que tu me tratas de "amigo" bueno "amante"…

-yo, no!! no dije eso!!

-claro!!, le dijo mientras se incorporaba y la acorralaba contra la pared, -Olvidé que la señorita, no besa, no desea, no mantiene relaciones sexuales…

-basta!! Malfoy suéltame,

Pero lejos estaba el rubio de obedecerle, se acercaba peligrosamente sus labios estaban enfrentados, el corazón de la castaña iba a mil y hasta había empezado a temblar,

-tú, no amas, no?? le susurraba frente a la boca, -la chica comenzaba a sudar…

-tú, no besas, no?? le seguía susurrando,-Hermione tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, y decía que no con un lento movimiento de cabeza, Draco empezó a sonreír ante el gesto,

-tú no deseas, no??, la chica seguía sudando, roja y con los ojos cerrados,

-tú no te excitas, no?? le susurró rozando los labios de ella, el rubio sabía que estaba ganando,

-no me tortures, más, le rogó la castaña que seguía sin poder mirarlo y con apenas un hilo de voz,

-no te torturo, tú no me amas, mírame Hermione y dime que no me amas,

-no, no quiero hacerlo, contestó en un susurro,

-vamos, Herms, dime que no me amas,

-no me tortures,

-dime que no me amas, volvió a susurrar el chico frente a sus labios,

La castaña abrió los ojos,

-no, puedo, no puedo, gritó, no me tortures más, SÍ, YO TE AMO, Y TÚ LO SABES, dijo casi en llanto dejándose caer al suelo casi en un desmayo,

Draco cayó junto a ella y ya sin preguntar más, se besaron apasionadamente cómo nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Capitulo 41

-no, puedo, no puedo, gritó, no me tortures más, SÍ, YO TE AMO, Y TÚ LO SABES, dijo casi en llanto dejándose caer al suelo casi en un desmayo,

Draco cayó junto a ella y ya sin preguntar más, se besaron apasionadamente cómo nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Draco llevaba en su cara una gran sonrisa, lo había conseguido, por fin Hermione había confesado que lo amaba, por otra parte la castaña, estaba confundida se había dejado presionar y confesó algo que tenía guardado muy dentro de ella, miraba al chico sonreír y aunque muy dentro suyo sabía que no era cierto, prefirió pensar que se estaba burlando de ella…

-¿de qué te ríes?, le espetó la castaña.

-no me río, solo estoy feliz, le murmuró,

-conseguiste lo que querías ¿no?,¿ a quien le apostaste, a Zabini? ,

-no vas a conseguir que pelee, con vos, le dijo Draco mientras le robaba un beso,

-primero te burlas de mí, luego te ríes…

-Herms, Herms, Herms, no me conoces nada, yo soy un Slytherim, él que pone las reglas, -le dijo con arrogancia- con migo pelea quien yo quiero, y hoy créeme, te haría de todo menos pelear, se burló,

-pues fíjate que es exactamente lo que yo quiero,

-pues que es lo que quieres,

-que blanquees la situación, por que me besaste, por que me atrapaste y me torturaste,

Draco rió, en realidad no quería hacerlo pero la situación lo tenía de lo más divertido, todo lo que hace una mujer para no admitir lo queriente su corazón, pensaba…

-bueno blanqueemos la situación, tú eres mi novia, de ahora en más, y quiero que todos lo sepan,

-es una apuesta, afirmó la castaña,

-no lo es, tanto te cuesta creer, que me enamoré de ti, le espetó el rubio,

-claro que sí, dijo hipando, yo soy una impura y tu padre…

-a mí hace rato que me importa un bledo mi padre y todas sus enseñanzas, le dijo mientras la volvía a besar,

En ese momento aparece Snape, Zabini y Parkinson,

-disculpen, dijo el ex profesor, es que tengo noticias de Potter, el niño que vivió ha despertado,

-Harry, como está Harry?, gritó la chica,

En el Redil…

-amo, disculpe, dijo Lucius haciendo una reverencia,

-¿qué pasa? ¿ Por que me interrumpes?, le dijo agresivamente Voldemort,

-amo, disculpe pero tengo malas noticias del informante,

-dí de una vez, inepto, le espetó,

-es que parece ser que Potter acaba de despertar,

Lucius Malfoy sabía lo que eso significaba, por lo cual supo que sería castigado,

-Crucius!! Crucius!! Gritó desaforado,

El mortio se retorcía en el suelo cosa que agradaba pero no calmaba la ira del mago, todo es culpa de los traidores tú primogénito y Snape, ambos tienen que ser muertos, nadie, escucha bien, n-a-d-i-e traiciona a Lord Voldemort y puede contarlo,

-claro, mi amo balbuceaba el infeliz, yo mismo matare a mi hijo y a Snape,

-más te vale, los otros no tienen importancia pero igual debes liquidarlos, sobretodo a la maldita sangre sucia que tu hijo liberó, y más vale que ella no sea la impura de la profecía… con sólo pensar en eso la tierra tembló, y Lucius apenas pudo sostenerse,

-todos morirán mi amo, todos morirán, repetía sin parar,

-ya mismo tienes que saber dónde se encuentran, dile al informante que si no lo matas, ahora mismo vete inútil, y no regreses hasta saber dónde se esconden Potter y Granger.

En Grimmauld Place…

-quiero ver a Harry, suplicaba la castaña,

-él se encuentra bien, dijo Snape, pero debe descansar, Pompy le ha dado una poción para que descanse,

-por Merlín si lleva durmiendo un montón de tiempo, no me digan que Potty está cansado, bramó Draco,

-no es eso exactamente, dijo el ex profesor,

-Draco tiene razón, están esperando que despierte y lo ponen a dormir, aseveró Pansy,

-ustedes no entienden, argumentó Hermione regañando al rubio, no era un sueño normal estaba bajo un peligroso hechizo de magia negra,

Draco bufó, para él era otra de las extravagancias del marcado,

Pansy que estaba indignada con el asunto se empezó a agarrar la cabeza,

-te duele de nuevo, le preguntó Zabini,

-lo siento voy al baño a tomar algo para el dolor, dijo la morena y se marchó,

-no sé que le pasa últimamente Pansy tiene muchos dolores de cabeza,

-dile a Pompy que la revise, le dijo Snape,

-ya se lo dije pero es terca y no quiere ir,

-volviendo a Potter, Pompy quiere que vallas con él para cuando despierte le dijo Snape a Hermione,

-y por qué tiene que ir mi n-o-v-i-a-, dijo el rubio ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Capítulo 42

-volviendo a Potter, Pompy quiere que vallas con él para cuando despierte le dijo Snape a Hermione,

-y por qué tiene que ir mi n-o-v-i-a-, dijo el rubio ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Hermione miró a Draco y éste le sonrió,

-¿es eso cierto? Preguntó Pansy enojada,

-por supuesto, dijo el rubio,

-no te pregunto a ti, sino a ella, respondió la chica,

Hermione quería que la tierra se la tragara, todos la miraban fijamente y en especial cierto rubio que tenía total atención a su respuesta, la chica estaba en una encrucijada, si decía que no, Draco nunca se lo perdonaría, y auque le costara admitir, ella sentía más que un amor pasajero por el rubio…

Levantó la vista y miró al grupo de magos, y clavando la mirada en Pansy contestó,

-sí, somos novios, dijo tímidamente,

-vaya Hermione, lo tenias guardado, reprochó Snape,

-no es que recién… trataba de explicar la chica cuando fue interrumpida por el rubio,

-recién reafirmamos nuestro amor, dijo sonriente,

-bueno f-e-l-i-c-i-d-a-d-e-s, espetó Snape y todos los demás también los felicitaron,

-ahora tienes que ir con Potter, le dijo el profesor a Hermione,

-esta bien iremos los dos, contestó Draco antes de dejarla hablar,

-sabes que haya admitido lo del noviazgo no quiere decir que vas a mandar mi vida, le susurró la castaña al rubio,

-lo se Herms, le dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, sólo que no me pude resistir,

La chica no dijo más nada si él seguía mordisqueando su oreja, ella tampoco podría resistirse, pensaba,

Draco sonrió triunfal, había percibido la incomodidad característica del gesto, ella sentía lo mismo por él y ya no lo dudaría más,

Llegaron a la sala y sólo Pomfrey dejó pasar a Hermione y a Draco, a causa de su insistencia, ni Snape pudo entrar,

-Pompy, si me necesitas…dijo Snape,

-losé le dijo pícaramente la medimaga, siempre cuento son vos, a lo que Snape sonrió,

Estaban al lado de Harry cuando la medimaga tomó su varita y empezó a pasarla por el cuerpo del muchacho, Harry empezaba a despertar,

-Herms, susurró el pelinegro en cuanto pudo enfocar sus ojos,

-¿Harry estás bien?, dijo la chica sonriendo al ver a su amigo casi repuesto,

Mientras tanto en la sala…

-¿profesor dónde nos encontramos? Preguntó Pansy, cuando Snape hablaba con Zabini acerca de una probable rebelión contra Voldemort que tenía preparada la orden,

-no te preocupes estamos en una casa protegida, acá los mortios no pueden llegar, le contestó Snape,

-sí, pero está seguro ¿qué lugar es éste?, insistía,

-la importante es que estamos todos bien, agregó Zabini,

-bueno sí pero llegamos tan fácil, retrucaba la morena,

-sólo se puede entrar con trasladadores, agregó Snape, y solo la orden saben cuales son,

-¿más tranquila? Le preguntó Zabini,

-sí, es que últimamente…

-sí ya se, ese dolor de cabeza te pone mal,

-a ver Parkinson, déjeme ver… se acercaba Snape,

-no se moleste profesor, son solo cosas que se le ponen a Zabini, afirmó la morena marchándose,

-Snape, se quedó mirando marcharse a la cocina a su vieja alumna…

En el redil…

-amo, ya tengo la confirmación, decía Lucius, Potter despertó y ya sabemos como encontrarlo.

Capitulo 43

En el redil…

-amo, ya tengo la confirmación, decía Lucius, Potter despertó y ya sabemos como encontrarlo.

Pomfrey se había marchado, Harry estaba abrazado a Hermione, la chica prácticamente había caído arriba de la cama del pelinegro, todo era observado por Draco que a pesar de estar acostumbrado por las muestras de cariño de Hermione hacia sus dos amigos, realmente le molestaba…

-bueno Potty, para mí no hay besos y abrazos, burló Draco,

-¿Malfoy?... ¿Herms, qué hace Malfoy acá?,

-Harry, él es de los nuestros, se apresuró a decir la chica al ver que el ojiverde se ponía a la defensiva,

-no solo, soy de los b-u-e-n-o-s, dijo el rubio, sino que soy, Potty, el novio de Hermione, le dijo orgulloso,

-Draco, por que le dijiste…

-¿Herms, es eso cierto?,

-dile c-a-r-i-ñ-o, dile a tu amiguito,

-cállate Draco!!, dijo ya furiosa la castaña, ni le digas Potty, ni amiguito, ni me digas cariño,

Draco la miró con cara de no entender y Harry la miraba confundidísimo,

-mira lo que lograste, dijo Hermione, en vez de tratar asuntos serios…

-oh Herms, es cierto que eres su novio, insistía Harry,

Draco la miraba furioso y callado, demasiado para el gusto de la castaña que vió como su flamante novio se enojaba con ella por primera vez,

-sí Harry, es cierto, pasaron muchas cosas qué ya te contaré…

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar ruidos, y entró Lupín a la sala ante el estupor de los tres chicos,

-Harry que bueno que estas bien pero, no sabemos cómo pero estamos siendo atacados por mortios,

Draco instintivamente agarró a Hermione hacia él y tomó su varita en la mano, Harry hizo lo propio con la suya, al instante empezaron a pelear con dos sujetos que habían entrado,

-¡expelliamus!! Gritaba Harry , dándole a uno,

-¡septupsembra!! Gritaba Draco y le daba a otro mientras Lupin era atacado,

Hermione también luchaba, pero antes de lanzar un hechizo, ya Draco lo hacía por ella,

-Draco! Déjame pelear,

-no, no entiendes, él los quiere a ustedes,

Al escuchar estas palabras Harry entendió,

-la profecía, grito el ojiverde, Herms, te quieren a ti también por la profecía,

Todos seguían luchando, en el cuartel había pocos aurors, no se explicaban como pudo ser que entraran los mortios, pero el que sí sabía era Snape,

-traidora, dijo Snape a Parkinson una vez que la había encontrado escondida tras un armario,

-lo siento, profesor, Lucius me leyó la mente y supo que rescate a Granger y le salvé la vida, si no los hubiera delatado ya estaba muerta y también mataría a Blaise,

-idiota, crees que no nos matarán y a Potter, si pueden,

La morena se puso a llorar, estaba presionada desde hacía mucho tiempo, Snape sabía lo que era que entraran a su mente, y también sabía lo cobarde de la chica,

-esta bien, no llores, solo que pelea del lado correcto,

-Pansy tomo su varita y salió a pelear contra los mortios cómo nunca antes lo había hecho,

Estaban en plena lucha cuando se escucha un estruendo y en medio del humo aparece la figura de Voldemort acompañado por Lucius,

Todos instintivamente pararon de pelear,

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Snape, Parkinson, estaban en el centro, caídos hacia un costado heridos se encontraban Lupín y Zabini, y Pomfrey estaba hincada al lado de éstos tratando de curarlos

Voldemort empieza a reír junto a Lucius, qué hacía lo mismo,

-veo que acá está el "elegido" reía Voldemort, también está el traidor de tu hijo, la impura y el traidor de Snape,

-amo, puedo hacerme cargo de matar a Draco personalmente, espetó, Lucius,

-por supuesto yo soy muy generoso, y te daré ese gusto, de paso liquida también a la sangre sucia y a la otra traidora,

Draco colocó a la castaña tras de sí, justo cuando un mortio traía a Ginny y a Luna que estaban en otra ala de la casa y también habían sido atrapadas,

-Harry despertaste, gritó Ginny quien recién se enteraba de lo ocurrido,

Harry y Ginny se miraron, el chico le hizo un gesto de esperanza y tranquilidad,

-basta ya de sentimentalismo, rió Voldemort,

-ataquen!! Ordenó,

-un momento, grito Harry, esto es por la profecía, no?

-pero baya si eres inteligente Potter, burló Voldemort,

Pero Harry sin perder tiempo tomo una cajita que tenía en sus bolsillos,

-Hermione! Póntelo, gritó el pelinegro,

Draco trato de agarrar el objeto pero éste fue directo a las manos de la castaña que rápidamente abrió la caja tomó el anillo y se lo puso en su dedo, ante la mirada de terror de Voldemort y Lucius.

Capitulo 44

-Hermione! Póntelo, gritó el pelinegro,

Draco trato de agarrar el objeto pero éste fue directo a las manos de la castaña que rápidamente abrió la caja tomó el anillo y se lo puso en su dedo, ante la mirada de terror de Voldemort y Lucius.

Rayos de luces partieron desde Hermione hacia el exterior, todos la miraban atónitos parecía su cuerpo una maza de luz y su mirada reflejaba poder…

-¿Hermione estás bien? Preguntó Draco tomándola fuertemente del hombro, sin embargo al ver que no le contestaba no supo bien por que pero solo atinó a abrazarla,

Las luces que cubrían a la castaña empezaron a abrazar también a Draco, ambos parecían elevarse del suelo, cosa que aterrorizó más a los mortios, y Voldemort en su último intento desesperado ante el eminente ataque resolvió jugarse su última carta,

-¡traigan al rehén!! Ordenó el amo y al momento apareció Bellatrix con un cuerpo inerte que flotaba a su lado,

Draco y Hermione, que seguían levitados unos centímetros del suelo, miraron a la persona que traía la mortia,

-¡es Ron!! Gritó la castaña,

-sí, le es, dijo Voldemort, y tiene unos minutos de vida ya que la querida Bella lo acaba de envenenar,

-¡suéltalo!!, gritó Draco cuya voz sonaba mucho mas poderosa,

-¡no! solo vivirá unos segundos más, y Bella solo lo cambiará por Potter,

Sin pensarlo Hermione empezó a atacar, y tal cómo había dicho ola profecía su poder era muchísimo sin duda tenía el poder de Morgana y Draco el de Merlín, ambos abatieron contra la mortia quien peleó duramente, mientras era ayudada por Lucius que arremetía contra su hijo, mientras que Lord Voldemort luchaba su batalla final contra Potter. Al ver liberado al pelirrojo Snape corrió a agarrarlo mientras lo llevaba hasta donde Pomfrey empezaba a colocar un antídoto, las batallas eran muy duras ya que eran demasiados mortios, pero la mayoría empezaba a desistir de la lucha al ver que el poder de Harry, Hermione y Draco era devastador. Pronto Pansy y Zabini dominaron la situación y ayudados por Snape lograron reducir a todos los mortios que faltaban, la lucha se centralizaba en Voldemort , Lucius y Bellatrix, pero Hermione logró con un hechizo inutilizarla y dejarla tirada en el piso, lo mismo pasó con Lucius, Draco estuvo a punto de lanzarle un Avada, pero al ver los ojos de su novia no lo hizo, solo se deshizo de él dejándolo desvanecido, pero lo peor todavía no había pasado, Harry le lanzaba un hechizo tras otro pero Voldemort parecía no debilitarse, a tal punto que…

-¡Bombarda!! Gritó Harry,

-¿solo sabes hacer eso? Que decepción, decía Voldemort, la profecía dice que uno de los dos debe morir, y yo no voy a ser,

-¡Avada Kedabra!! Grito Voldemort y un rayo de luz verde viajaba directo al pecho de Harry,

-¡maldito, no será él! Grito Draco y se interpuso al ojiverde,

-¡Draco no!! grito Hermione al ver el cuerpo de su novio caer.

Capitulo 45

-¡Avada Kedabra!! Grito Voldemort y un rayo de luz verde viajaba directo al pecho de Harry,

-¡maldito, no será él! Grito Draco y se interpuso al ojiverde,

-¡Draco no!! grito Hermione al ver el cuerpo de su novio caer.

El cuerpo de Draco cayó hacia atrás y Hermione corrió hacia él mientras observaba al rayo verde rebotar en el pecho del rubio y dirigirse directamente hacia la persona que lo había conjurado…

-¡Draco!! ¡Draco!! Gritaba desaforadamente la chica mientras hincada a su lado lo abrazaba y sacudía al mismo tiempo,

-¡Voldemort está muerto!! Afirmó Harry quien junto a Snape fueron hacia el mago oscuro y lo encontraron, tirado con los ojos abiertos ya sin vida,

-murió por su propio hechizo, dijo Harry en una mezcla de estupor y asombro,

Snape que había ido a verificar la muerte, la confirmó, "el mago tenebroso más oscuro de todos los tiempos, estaba muerto en manos de su propia varita y su propia maldición imperdonable", la profecía se había cumplido, " no podía vivir uno si el otro lo hacía", una vez confirmada la muerte de Voldemort todos fueron hacia dónde yacía el rubio…

-Draco háblame, lloraba la castaña,

-aún respira, anunciaba Harry,

-el hechizo sólo le rebotó, espetó Snape, -¡Draco levántate!!, le espetó,

La castaña lo miró al profesor desconcertada, ¿como podía ser tan cruel con el rubio?, o al menos que…

-¿Draco tu estás bien? Le dijo ya desconfiada, el muchacho al verse ya descubierto, empezó a abrir los ojos,

-Hermione, solo quería verte así, llorando a mis pies, le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado,

Todos se echaron a reír

-¡eres de lo peor!! Le dijo Hermione con una mezcla de indignación y alivio por verlo bien,

-no te alegras, que no haya muerto, le espetó el chico haciéndose el ofendido,

-claro que me alegro, pero con esas cosas no se juegan, le seguía refunfuñando la chica,

-si mami, yo también te amo, le dijo Draco mientras la atraía hacia él y la empezaba a besar apasionadamente,

Minutos más tarde…

-bueno ya están todos atrapados y pronto la orden se encargará de llevarlos a Azkaban, es que Azkaban fue recuperada por los magos y los dementotes ya responden a la orden, anunció Harry entre aplausos,

-¿mi padre será juzgado? Preguntó Draco que estaba muy agarrado de la mano de Hermione,

-sí, posiblemente lo declaren merecedor del beso de los dementotes, eso ocurrirá en una semana, contestó Harry,

-muy bien, dijo el rubio tragando en seco, la castaña apretó más fuerte su mano en muestra de apoyo, realmente Draco Malfoy no quería a su padre, pero era su padre y el hecho de ser condenado a muerte lo perturbaba, sobretodo pensando en su madre, Draco amaba a su madre, era lo único bueno de esa familia, sí Narcisa valía la pena, pero… ¿dónde estaba su madre?, iba a preguntarle al marcado cuando Snape entro en el cuarto…

-Draco tenemos que hablar,

El chico palideció cuando vió al profesor ingresar, lo conocía muy bien, el semblante de Snape era un libro para él, algo andaba mal, muy mal, y su corazón se encogió cuando tuvo la certeza de quien se trataba…

-¿es de mi madre?, le inquirió directo,

A pesar de todo, Draco rogó por unos instantes que no se tratase de ella, no de su madre

-sí, es de ella, tenemos que hablar de Narcisa, espetó Snape,

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, y se aferró a Draco con toda su fuerza, ella no lo conocía bien, pero por la forma de palidecer de su novio, advirtió que Narcisa era muy importante para el chico,

-¿dónde está mi madre? Inquirió, decidido,

Snape quería demasiado a Draco, lo consideraba como su hijo, por lo tanto lo trataba con la verdad desde chico, Draco sabía que no le mentiría no Snape, él no,

El profesor respiró profundamente y le espetó – Narcisa está en San Murgo,

Draco pestañeó, -fue él, ¿no es cierto?¿ qué le hizo Lucius a mi madre?,

-bueno Pomfrey cree que él, le lanzó la maldición cruciatus, repetidamente,

-MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, gritó el chico, claro que fue él, le encanta la maldición cruciatus, la practicaba con migo, Hermione se estremeció, Draco se agarró la cabeza con las manos, y repetía, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa,

-no! no digas eso, le consolaba la castaña,

-sí Hermione es mi culpa, tuvo que ser por mí, mi madre le tenía terror a él, solo se le enfrentaba por mí, para defenderme, tuvo que ser que el maldito quería algo de mí y ella no lo quiso hacer, ¡por Merlín, solo para defenderme se pudo enfrentar!! Dijo a punto de llorar, -quiero ir con ella, ¿qué tiene?, gritó,

-ella, ella, -Snape no podía pronunciar…

-¿qué tiene?, volvió a gritar Draco,

-ella, tiene problemas mentales, pronunció casi en un murmullo el profesor,

-no!! grito el chico, problemas mentales, como los Longovotton a causa de los crucius, -tengo que ir con mi madre,

-iremos contigo, dijo Hermione y Snape al mismo tiempo.

En San Murgo…

-¡madre!! Dijo Draco corriendo a su lado,

La señora sonrió al ver a su hijo,

-¡Draco!! bebe de mamá, ¿estas bien?, le dijo mientras le besaba la frente y lo abrazaba,

-bien, madre, muy bien, dijo el chico con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrima,

-tienes que ser un niño bueno y hacerle caso a papá, le dijo con miedo en su voz,

Draco respiró hondo, papá se fue lejos y no va a volver, le dijo Draco,

-sí, bebe, ¿no va a volver?,

-tranquila madre, él no volverá a lastimarnos, dijo el chico ya llorando.

Capitulo 46

Draco respiró hondo, papá se fue lejos y no va a volver, le dijo Draco,

-sí, bebe, ¿no va a volver?,

-tranquila madre, él no volverá a lastimarnos, dijo el chico ya llorando.

Un día después…

Solo había llevado un día a los magos de La Orden realizar la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, estaban todos los magos, alumnos, ex alumnos, profesores, ex profesores, puros, impuros, que habían logrado sobrevivir, habitando el castillo y preparando una gran fiesta en la cual la celebración principal era "la paz de las especies" como a Dumbledor gustaba llamarle, ya que no solo aspiraba la paz entre los humanos magos o muggles, sino de todo ser vivo…

-apúrate Ginny, le decía Luna a su amiga que hacía una hora estaba cambiándose en el baño de la sala común de Gryffindor,

-Luny, es que no puedo decidirme qué vestido usar,

-esta, bien pero abre la puerta y déjanos arreglarnos a nosotras también, le reprochaba Hermione,

La pelirroja salió del baño dejándolas pasar,

-claro es que Hermy tiene que ponerse hermosa para que la vea su n-o-v-i-o, burló Ginny,

-claro todas tenemos que estar hermosas, dijo Luna tímidamente,

-no creas que no me dí cuenta que te traes algo con mi hermanito, le contestó la pelirroja,

La cara de Luna enrojeció,

-vamos, Luny, no te pongas así, le espetó la castaña, ojala tu y Ron,

-yo y él nada, se apresuró a decir la rubia, no tengo tanta suerte cómo ustedes, dijo apenada,

-pero la comadreja no se te declaró, apuntó Pansy que terminaba de entrar también a arreglarse,

-no, el no…

-bueno declárate tú, le dijo la pelinegro,

-cómo crees, volvió a decir Luna,

-tal vez hoy lo haga, le dijo Pansy apenada, -a la morena no le gustaba ver mal a sus nuevas amigas, ellas la habían perdonado y entendido por todo lo que la chica había pasado, y el hecho de salvar la vida a Hermione era mucho más profundo que cualquier otra traición….

-claro hoy será nuestro día afirmó Ginny,

La pelirroja estaba espectacular con un vestido color azul intenso largo y con un profundo tajo al costado, su maquillaje también era provocador,

-no pararé hasta que Harry me proponga casamiento, dijo la chica de manera sensual y alocada,

Todas rieron…

Pansy tenía un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo muy sugestivo,

-yo volveré loca a mi Bleise, dijo la morena haciéndose la vampiresa, pero ustedes dos, necesitan unos retoques,

Luna y Hermione se miraron asustadas,

Pansy le hizo una señal a Ginny y empezaron con los arreglos…

Luna terminó con un lindo vestido color natural, con una falda acampanada que la hacía ver muy angelical, bien a su estilo, de maquillaje tenia sombras en marrón que resaltaban sus ojos celestes,

-mi hermano morirá al verte, le dijo Ginny,

Hermione, lucía un vestido ceñido color rojo, de espalda pronunciada y gran tajo en la falda, su maquillaje era intenso pero elegante, hacía que la castaña se viera muy sexy,

-¡genial Ginny!, dijo la morena, Draky no me lo perdonará, afirmó todas rieron.

Una hora después…

Todos estaban el gran comedor que se había transformado por arte de magia en un salón de baile,

Draco estaba con Blaise charlando y Harry con Ron, pero todos estaban tomando un trago en la misma barra, cuando ven llegar a las chicas, primero entró Ginny con Pansy las más audaces, tras de ellas entraban Hermione y Luna, todo el salón dio vuelta para mirarlas, había alumnos de todas las escuelas de magia y fueron casi la totalidad los que admiraban a las cuatro bellezas que habían entrado,

La pelirroja fue directa hacia Harry,

-¡oh!! Ginny te vez hermosa,

-¡bailemos!, dijo la chica y lo arrastró hacia el centro del salón,

Pansy hizo lo propio con Zabini, quien iba gustoso,

Ron se acercó tímidamente a Luna y luego de decirle lo hermosa que estaba, imitó a los otros y la invitó a bailar,

Hermione miró a Draco directamente a los ojos desconcertada,

-¿tú no me invitas? Le dijo,

-¿por qué te vestiste así? Le espetó el rubio,

-¿perdón? Dijo la chica incrédula,

-¿por qué te maquillaste así? Recriminaba el chico,

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco, su corazón latía aceleradamente y la boca se le había secado –acaso no te gusta, le dijo en un murmullo casi sin voz,

-claro que no, pareces una z-o-r-r-a, le espetó,

La cara de la castaña se ensombreció, Draco se dio cuenta al momento que había llegado muy lejos, Hermione no respondió, la palabra zorra daba vuelta en su cabeza, los ojos los tenía hinchados por retener las lágrimas, el rubio se iba a disculpar cuando…

-Hermione!! Estás Hermosa, dijo una voz muy conocida en su espalda, la castaña se dio vuelta,

-Víctor!! Gritó y se abalanzó a abrazarlo,

-Herms!! que bella que estás, dijo el búlgaro sincero,

La cara de Draco era fuego, nunca sus meguillas pálidas habían lucido un color tan intenso,

-ven Herms, todos mis amigos quieren conocerte, permíteme que te presente,

-claro, dijo la castaña y se fue con el chico hacia un grupo de nomo menos de 20 jóvenes, todos muy apuestos,

Draco se quedó estático, tenía que irla a buscar, no podía permitir que todos esos…

-Draco!! ¿Dónde esta Hermione?, le preguntó Zabini que había dejado de bailar al ver la escena,

-ella se fue con Krum, dijo señalándola, ahora la traigo cueste lo que cueste,

Espera le dijo el muchacho parándolo del brazo,

-¿ustedes estaban peleando?, no me digas que por el vestido, dijo Pansy furiosa,

-claro le dije que parecía una zorra, afirmó el rubio muy ufano,

-animal!! Le dijo Pansy, los hombres son unos animales,

Blaise enmarcó una ceja, -¿y yo que hice?, argumentó Zabini,

-nada, gritó, pero seguro lo harás, afirmó la morena, -ella Hermione se arregló para tí, y tú le dices esa estupidez, por tu maldito machismo y tus celos enfermizos, ojala se quede con el búlgaro, dijo Pansy yéndose ofendida,

Zabini miró a Draco con reproche, -me duele admitirlo pero mi morena tiene razón, espetó el moreno,

-¿qué pasó? Dieron Ron y Harry que llegaban ya que habían sido abandonados por sus mujeres en medio de la pista de baile,

-Pansy le dijo algo a Ginny, y se fue furiosa, dijo Harry,

-igual Luna, dijo Ron,

-mira Draco tú armaste el lío, por tu culpa se han alejado nuestras mujeres haciendo causa común, tú lo arreglas, le inquirió Zabini,

Draco miró hacia el grupo de los búlgaros, no le gustaba nada lo que veía a los otros chicos tampoco, las mujeres estaban decididas a darles celos, Ginny y Pansy eran las primeras en provocar,

-por Merlín hay que hacer algo, lamentaba el niño que vivió,

-síganme, espetó el rubio, y fue decidido hasta dónde estaba Hermione,

-vamos a bailar, Herms, dijo Draco,

Lo mismo hicieron los otros chicos pero las mujeres no los registraron siguieron hablando como si nada con los búlgaros,

Draco se acercó y con un hechizo verbal hizo que una soga fuera hasta la castaña y la amarrara a él, en pocos segundos mas, otras sogas fueron desde Blaise a Pansy, Harry a Ginny y Ron a Luna, los muchachos estaban felices y las chicas no podían creer ese atropello,

-entre más nos maldigan y más quieran escapar, más cerca estarán de nosotros,

Todo el salón estalló en carcajadas, y los búlgaros tuvieron que ir en busca de otras chicas,

-suéltame Malfoy, gritaba la castaña mientras la soga se achicaba,

-veo que me extrañas, burló el rubio,

-eres un desgraciado, atrevido y desagradable, gritaba la chica mientras más se unía a él,

-yo también te amo, le susurraba el chico,

-cómo ¿a una zorra? , le espetó la castaña,

-lo siento Herms, es que te ves tan tan…

-¿tan qué?,

-tan endemoniadamente sexy, dijo el rubio ya rendido,

Hermione sonrió, Draco se acercó y la besó, tiernamente luego se alejó y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó

-Hermione, ¿quieres casarte con migo?

Los colores de la castaña fueron de un rojo intenso, era por la emoción del momento…

-claro que sí, quiero, le contestó la chica lanzándose a los brazos y besando a su novio con pasión,

-me caso Draco pero…quítame esto, le dijo mostrando la soga y haciendo un puchero,

-¡claro que no!! negó el rubio,

-¿perdón? Dijo la castaña ceñuda,

-es que no puedo, tienes que entenderme Hermione, no puedo separarme de vos, por que eres mi vida, mi amor, pero sobre todo eres mi obsesión.

FIN

EPÍLOGO

-Hermione se va a casar con migo, empezó a gritar Draco, -nos vamos a casar, gritaba el rubio,

Todos fueron hacia dónde estaba la pareja,

-¿que son esos lasos? Preguntaron los mellizos Weasley que parecían encantados con la idea,

-unen a las parejas dijo Draco, ven y con un movimiento de la varita unió a Pompy con Snape,

-te debo una, Draco, dijo el ex profesor risueño ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes y en especial de la medimaga,

-¿tú, podrías?, preguntó un tímido Longobottom,

-por supuesto, Nerville, dijo el rubio amistosamente, y en instantes el muchacho estaba unido a Lavander,

-nosotros también queremos, dijeron los mellizos Weasley, y al momento estaban unidas a las hermanas Patil,

-lo has hecho al revés, dijo Fred, Draco iba a cambiarlos cuando…

-esta bien rubito tú nunca te equivocas, dijo George muerto de risa,

-todo muy divertido pero sácanos estas cuerdas, dijo Ginny,

-claro que no, negó el rubio, luego de una semana se desintegrarán solas,

-¡una semana!! Gritaron las chicas,

-muy bien Malfoy, dijeron los chicos…

La fiesta terminó muy alegre todos estaban felices, las cuatro parejas primeras decidieron casarse el mismo día, fue único y emocionante, todos vivían muy cerca y la mayoría trabajaba en Hogwarts o en el ministerio, Hermione y Draco fueron la pareja más feliz, siempre se los veía juntos y alegres, el dinero les sobraba ya que aparte de la fortuna Malfoy, se hicieron muy famosos y millonarios gracias a los mellizos Weasley que comercializaron la CUERDA PARA ENAMORADOS MALFOY , que era todo un éxito de venta y requerida por todo el mundo mágico.

Todo lo recaudado por la famosa cuerda era utilizado para mejoras e investigaciones del Hospital San Murgo, sobretodo en la especialidad mental, Narcisa había mejorado muchísimo, regularmente era visitada por su hijo y su nuera quienes iban siempre acompañados de Nerville quien visitaba a sus padres los cuales también tenían una gran mejoría…

Luego de unos años de verdadero amor fruto de éste nació el primogénito Alexis Malfoy un Draco en miniatura que era la adoración de su madre, y al año siguiente nacía Camila Malfoy, misma imagen de la castaña y la debilidad absoluta de Draco…

-chicos dejen tranquila a mami, decía el rubio que llegaba de trabajar en el ministerio y encontraba a la castaña rodeada por los chicos y atada a una silla,

-es que ella es una bruja mala y nosotros la atrapamos, decía Alexis,

-si, papi, déjala que la atrapemos, decía Camila haciendo puchero,

-Draco, suéltame, pidió Hermione,

-no entiendes Herms, eres una bruja mala y ellos te atraparon, le decía el rubio mientras alzaba a su nena,

-papi, me das chocolate, le pedía Camila,

-Camy, sabes que papi no puede…

-negarte nada, rió la castaña,

Draco fue para la cocina mientras susurraba a Alexis,

-oye, campeón, ve y rescata a la bruja mala,

-claro papi, dijo el niño y fue con su madre,

Al llegar todos a la cocina, Draco sirvió chocolate para los niños,

- Hermione miró a su marido y a su hija haciendo puchero,

-oye Camy, que te parece le doy chocolate a la bruja mala,

-si tu quieres papi, dijo la niña,

-tú tampoco puedes negarle nada a la bruja mala, le recriminó a su padre Alexis,

-¡claro que no!!, dijo Draco y tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la besó ardientemente.

-nosotros mejor nos vamos, Camy, dijo el chico riendo y saliendo a jugar al patio con su hermanita,

-te amo Hermione, dijo Draco en un susurro,

-yo también, te amo y soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, dijo la castaña y ambos salieron para seguir jugando con sus hijos.

FIN.


End file.
